


Diamond in the Rough

by queenlittlelion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Digital Art, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Inspired by Aladdin (Disney Movies), Other, Use of Mando’a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlittlelion/pseuds/queenlittlelion
Summary: The Mandalorian and Game of Thrones crossover AU inspired by Disney's Aladdin.Din Djarin travels from planet to planet collecting bounties and doing whatever it takes to survive. Charged with capturing Ko,  the royal attendant to Princess Cody, he dons the persona of Prince Oberyn Martell in order to get close to the royal family. The longer he spends in Starfall, however, the more he finds himself falling in love with the Princess. But, the longer he takes to collect the bounty the more the Guild pressures him. Somehow he must balance both his lives as bounty hunter Din Djarin and Prince Oberyn Martell.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s) of Color, Oberyn Martell/Original Female Character(s), Oberyn Martell/Original Female Character(s) of Color, Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s) of Color
Comments: 67
Kudos: 54





	1. Starfall Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains spoilers for The Mandalorian, Game of Thrones, and Aladdin. This work also features lines of dialogue from The Mandalorian, Game of Thrones, and Aladdin that, you know, I didn't write.

“I heard frustrated grumbling coming from the guest quarters. I take it this prince was a disappointment as well?”

Cody turned from where she was sitting on her balcony to see her mother standing in the door and holding her porg, Na-Ne.

“I didn’t feel a connection. Every prince who’s come to visit me is only interested in being king. None of them think about love, or what it’ll mean to be my husband.”

Ashara sat down next to her daughter. Her heart ached and she was filled with sympathy. “You know, your father and I didn’t get along at first?” 

“Really?”

“Really. Your father was rough around the edges. It took a while, but once we found our rhythm, we found love. That’ll happen for you one day. I promise, sweetheart.”

Cody let go of the breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding. “Thanks, mom. I really needed that.”

“And what’s going on out here?”

Both women looked up to see the king standing in the doorway. “I heard crying coming from the guest quarters. Another suitor didn’t work out?”

Cody only shook her head. Gerold stepped into the night air and kissed his wife before taking his place on the other side of his daughter. 

“Cheer up. You’ll find the right one.”

* * *

“There is _one_ bounty,” Greef Karga said, laying down the puck. 

Din Djarin picked it up. “Chain code?”

As Greef relayed the numbers he, again, found himself frustrated that the bounty hunter always wore his Mandalorian helmet. It left it hard to read the man’s expression.

“So, the bounty is an attendant named Ko? Why are they wanted?”

Greef gave him a look and Din understood. It didn’t matter what they'd done. All that was important was that he collected them. 

“I’ll take it,” he said, scooping up the puck.

He was already thinking through his supplies in the Razor Crest. Greef Karga’s voice, however, interrupted his thoughts.

“You might want to think about using a cover. Maybe lose the helmet?”

Din turned back to the leader of the Guild and cocked his head to the side, questioning. 

“I know bounties don’t normally give you trouble. That’s one of the reasons I like you. You’re quick. You're efficient. You don’t let your feelings get in the way.”

Din’s mind flashed to the blue-gilled Mythrol he’d most recently captured. Even as the man sputtered about meeting his family for Life Day none of that mattered to him. He’d mercilessly frozen the alien in carbonite, delivered him, and collected his reward.

“Look,” Greef said standing. “I know you normally go in guns blazing, disintegrating. Guns are your religion and you Mandalorians rarely remove your helmets. But this Ko, is the right hand to the princess. The people of Starfall are peaceful. King Gerold and Queen Ashara aren’t going to make it easy for you to just swoop into their castle. Maybe rethink whatever plan you’re formulating?”

With his piece said Greef took his cup and tipped it in salutation, leaving Din alone at the table. 

The Mandalorian glanced down at the puck in his hands, turning it over. He’d never not taken jobs because they were difficult, but he was beginning to wonder if this time he’d taken on too much.


	2. These Palace Walls

Ko forced their eyes to focus as they reread the message on the parchment in their trembling hands. No matter how many times they read the paper they couldn’t believe the words written. The sound of a raven cawing brought them out of their own thoughts. Immediately they shooed the messenger bird away. No one could know that it came or about the message that it delivered.

“Are you up yet Ko?”

Ko practically jumped out of their skin as Cody appeared in the room. It was as if their worries summoned their friend and princess.

“I’m up,” they said by way of greeting. “I just wanted to feed Na-Ne.”

Ko crossed the room and retrieved a bit of fish. What they’d said wasn’t exactly a lie. Ko _had_ been on their way to feed the sea-dwelling bird when the raven’s message arrived.

“You know Na-Ne always comes back. You could open the window and let her fish in the sea.”

Ko shrugged. Out of the corner of their eye, they watched Cody move to the closet. When she eventually stepped out, she was clutching a rainbow print dress. This could only mean one thing.

“_Another_ prince is coming?” 

Cody grimaced. “Unfortunately,” she remarked before heading back into the closet.

“You know, it’s not as if I don’t _want_ to get married. I do. It’s just,” she re-emerged from the closet again. This time she had shoes in her hands. 

“None of the princes I’ve met seem to care about the people of Starfall as much as I do. I don’t know. Maybe I should just rule as a queen without a king.”

Ko finished feeding Na-Ne and crossed the room. Taking Cody’s hands in their own they led Cody to the bed to sit. 

“I know I only came into your service twelve years ago and most of the people who wait on you have known you since infancy-”

“But,” Cody said interrupting. “You came into my life when I began to take on my princess duties. What twelve-year-old wants to do any of the things I had to do? You’ve been invaluable to me.”

“Thank you, my princess. What I mean to tell you is that we’ve been through a lot together. We’ll hopefully go through much more together. Whether you take the throne with or without a king, you’ll be a wonderful queen for your people.”

Cody blinked back tears and wrapped Ko in her arms. “Our people,” she corrected before embracing her friend.

“Now,” Ko said changing the subject. “I believe this particular ensemble is inspired by Padmé Amidala?”

Cody broke into a huge grin. “Yes! No one dresses quite like she did, and I think it’s a shame. Hopefully, this prince likes it.”

Cody disappeared back into her closet to finish finding the accessory pieces to her outfit. Taking advantage, Ko picked up the message and read it one last time.

_You’ve been compromised. _  
_Someone is coming for you. _

They took a shaky breath and swallowed their tears. It would be okay. It had to be. They’d passed every test and entered into the Dayne’s service all at sixteen years old. They’d learned a lot and they’d grown a lot since then. They could handle whoever was coming for them now. They only hoped that Cody wouldn’t get hurt in the process. 

Ko crossed the room and without a moment's hesitation dropped the message into the fire. They watched the parchment burn, its last edges disappearing as Cody re-emerged.

“Can you help me with this?”

“Of course,” Ko smiled.

Cody looked at her reflection as Ko secured her hair in crown braids. She took a nervous breath. Cody knew that she wouldn’t fall in love in a day. She also knew, or at least she hoped, that this prince just as nervous as she was. At least if he was nervous then that meant that he cared, right? 

All she’d been hoping for in each of these meetings was someone who was passionate about her people and someone who had a connection with her. Because at least a connection could grow into love.

“Na-Ne?”

The porg squawked eagerly before fluttering to Cody’s side. Standing, she smoothed the few wrinkles on her dress. She’d hoped that by wearing a favorite it would somehow bring her good luck. Ko took her hand, squeezed, and then let go. 

“It’s going to be okay, princess.”

* * *

The throne room felt cozy, decorated to reflect a home. House Dayne’s crest was displayed proudly along the walls along with portraits of members of the royal family. The floor was carpeted, and velvet tapestries were strategically placed. The decorations should have made the room feel cluttered but somehow, they didn’t. Rather, everything felt familiar. Any guest who sought an audience with the royal family in this room was put at ease by the warmth of the atmosphere. 

Although two thrones sat at the very back of the room, elevated to signify the importance of the rulers who sat there, the room just barely read as intimidating. 

Sitting in those thrones were Gerold and Ashara. Once Gerold gave the nod of his head the Slowen Lo, the royal announcer, cleared his throat.

“My King and Queen. May I present to you, Nis of House Penrose, Prince of Parchments.”

Nis Penrose entered on his cue, making quick work of crossing the room. Placing himself right in front of them, he bowed to the King and Queen.

“You have the honor of standing before his royal highness Gerold of House Dayne, King of Starfall and her royal highness Ashara of House Dayne, Queen of Starfall.”

“You’ve traveled far” Queen Ashara noted. “We thank you and we hope that your journey was good. Welcome to Starfall.”

“It was a good journey, my Queen. I thank you for the hospitality you’ve extended to me and my people.”

“And now,” the royal announcer spoke again. “Announcing her royal highness Cody of House Dayne, Princess of Starfall.”

Nis and his party turned to the previously covered side entrance. An attendant entered first, carrying a porg gently nestled in their arms. Behind them entered the Princess herself. Wrapped in a rainbow patterned fabric that complimented her skin tone well, she looked like an angel from the moons of Iego. 

Cody greeted her parents first before turning her attention to Nis himself. 

“Thank you for coming all this way, Prince Nis.”

Cody turned from him and approached one of her royal attendants. Everyone in the room watched as she lifted a goblet filled with Andoan wine and a plate full of Jogan fruit tarts. Nis watched as she took the food and drink and practically glided toward him. 

“We extend guest right to you. No harm will come to you or your party under our roof.”

Cody extended her hands and Nis took one of the tarts as well as a sip of the wine. Once he’d finished eating, he took the dinnerware from Cody’s hands. It was her turn. She took a quick sip of wine and a bite from one of the tarts. As she swallowed Nis spoke. 

“No harm will come to you and your family while we are under your roof.”

Cody smiled before taking the food and drink back, disposing of them, and standing by her parent’s side. 

“We’ve prepared guest chambers for you all. We know that your journey from the Stormlands to Starfall has been long. Tomorrow we will have a day of feasts and celebrations in your honor.”

Nis bowed low. “Thank you, King Gerold.” Standing at his full height again, he cast his eyes upon Cody. “Until next time…” He said before parting. 

As the Penrose party departed from the throne room Ko finally took their eyes away from the leaving party members. Any one of them could be the assassin or bounty hunter that the note warned them about. When the room was finally empty, save the King, the Queen, Cody, and the guards they finally exited their own thoughts. 

“First impressions?” 

“He seemed nice-” Gerold began.

“He looked like he wanted to eat you” Ashara interrupted. 

Gerold laughed and patted his wife’s hand. “We’ll see him at the feast tomorrow. He’ll reveal his character to us then. For now, Maz is waiting for you Cody. Take Ko and Na-Ne with you.”

Cody nodded and departed the room with her friend. Instead of turning right, however, like Ko expected Cody turned left. 

“It’s time for your lesson. Maz is waiting. Where are you going?”

“Back to my room. Can you help me out of this dress and in taking down my hair?”

Ko hesitated. “Cody you really should stick with your set itinerary. There could be a danger with so many guests.”

Cody laughed. “Starfall is peaceful, you know that. Besides, we’ve extended guest rights.”

Ko grimaced. They wished they could warn Cody, but that would require divulging their previous life before coming into the royal family’s service and they couldn’t do that. 

“Cody-”

“These day-long feasts aren’t working. I want to observe Nis when he doesn’t feel that he has to put on a performance. Will you cover for me? Please?”

Eventually, Ko relented. “C’mon. The quicker we get you changed and out the quicker you get back. Don’t worry about the tutors. I’ll make up something to tell Maz.”


	3. One Jump Ahead

The Razor Crest landed on a deserted Starfall beach. In the fading light, off in the distance, Din could see the outline of the castle. No doubt his bounty would be there. Greef Karga’s words echoed in his head as he began to gather his supplies.

_“You might want to think through a cover. Maybe lose the helmet?”  
_

Din shook his head. Greef didn’t know what he was talking about. Deciding to keep his helmet on, he exited his ship and began to climb the beach’s dunes. 

Before long he found himself on the outskirts of the city. Every place had problems, but Starfall was the closest to a utopia if he’d ever seen one. 

Of course, he’d done his research as he flew here. This was a water planet, but nothing like any of the other water planets that he’d been to before. Greef was right. The planet was governed by House Dayne, King Gerold and Queen Ashara. 

It also seemed that he’d chosen a good time to visit. If marketplace chatter could be trusted, some stuffy prince came to court their princess. With all the pomp and circumstance, it would be easy for him to slip in, grab Ko, and slip out. 

It didn’t take long after the sunset for Starfall’s nightlife to come alive. The city was packed but it didn’t feel congested. Whatever these people’s secret was, Din thought, they needed to share it with King’s Landing. 

Twinkling lights were strung from building to building all the way to the castle. In the distance, someone was strumming an instrument. Where morning vendors were once selling fabrics and fruits, now night vendors sold alcohol and other vices. 

“You! Sir in the helmet. Would you like to buy some herb?”

Din ignored the merchant instead focusing on the castle. How would he get it? How would he locate Ko? How would- a voice interrupted his train of thought.

“Are you a knight?”

Din stopped walking and looked down. In front of him stood a small child. 

“Uh- I,”

“Rose!” A Twi’lek woman saved him from answering the question. She tossed a sheepish glance his way and mouthed the word sorry. “Leave that man alone!”

“But I’ve never seen someone with a helmet like his before!” The child protested as its mother dragged him away.

Din shook off the experience. Maybe Greef was right and his uniform did make him stand out too much. Still, he couldn’t imagine taking it off and what’s more it didn’t matter. He was in Starfall now. Remember the plan. Get in, get Ko, and get out.

He made his way further through the heart of the city, ignoring citizens and merchants until a woman caught his eye. She was older and shorter. A beautiful golden yellow fabric was hanging just out of her reach. As if on autopilot, Din moved quickly to her to help.

“Thank you,” she rasped as he handed her the fabric.

He nodded before turning back to his mission. Before he could continue though, the sound of obnoxious laughter assaulted his ears.

A man was sitting on the edge of a fountain. He held the attention of many people and seemed to be recounting one of his exploits. Din studied his body language. The way the man was leaning, the way he was carelessly throwing back drinks, and the way he did not care about the waitstaff automatically marked him as an asshole. But asshole or not he was drunk, and drunk people always gave away too much information.

“Of course, the princess couldn’t keep her hands off me. There wasn’t much time, but she took advantage of what she could, as discreetly as she could, while offering me guest right. Tomorrow, during the feast, I know she’ll be unable to leave my side. Fear not good people. Your princess will not be alone for much longer. Soon she’ll have a real man to give her purpose.”

Din looked at the crowd. He assumed that those with giant shit-eating grins were with the prince. None of them seemed to notice that several people were glaring at him in disapproval. It looked like the people of Starfall didn’t take too kindly to someone talking about their princess in such a rude manner.

Not desiring to hear any more Din turned just in time to see a hooded figure leaving the area. Immediately he went on high alert. Was this another bounty hunter? Or was this an assassin?

Din gave chase after the figure. They obviously knew the city well. They knew which turns to take and where to dodge. As he rounded another corner, he found the figure was gone and he could no longer hear the chatter of the city. Raising his blaster, he proceeded with caution.

“Where are you?” He mumbled to himself.

Rounding the corner, he was met with the hooded person holding a large stick. 

“Why are you chasing me?”

“Why are you running?” He countered.

Neither of them lowered their weapons. 

“I’ve never seen your uniform before, where are you from?”

It was then the adrenaline began to subside and Din notice how small the person in front of him was compared to him. Their arms trembled and their grip on the stick was slightly wrong. It was as if they’d been given just enough training to defend themselves until someone else could come along to rescue them.

Din easily knocked the stick out of the person’s hands without causing any harm. The hooded figure took a step back in fear but soon their back hit a wall.

“Why were you running?” He questioned again. It was then the person slid down the wall and let their heads fall into their hands. Din stopped walking. He was used to people being intimidated by him. He was used to causing fear. But he didn’t want to now, not like this.

“I couldn’t stand to hear him say those awful things about m- the princess. I just, I thought he’d be different.” 

The person’s body sagged, and echoes of defeat reverberated in their speech.

Din lowered his blaster and tossed the stick aside. He approached the woman but left enough space between them, so she’d feel less threatened. He crouched down to her level.

“Take off your hood.”

Cody didn’t know why she did, but she obeyed. 

With her large hood gone, Din found himself grateful that he himself was wearing one. Staring up at him were the large, brown, tear-filled eyes of the princess.

“You shouldn’t be out here alone,” he scolded, surprising himself. “Dangerous people prowl. Where are your guards?”

Cody sniffled. “You sound just like my friend. Besides, I’m not alone.”

He cocked his head to the side, calling her out on her obvious lie. 

“Okay, I’m alone,” she said admitting her bluff. “No suitor has lasted longer than the first feast when coming to court me. I figured it was because they always felt the need to perform in front of my family. I thought that if I could tail Prince Nis then I’d see him for who he really was. He’d be… different than all the others. I was, I was wrong.”

Cody dropped her eyes in shame and Din found himself troubled. He’d only known this woman for five minutes and he could already see that such an expression on her face was wrong. Reaching out, he lifted her chin forcing her to look him in the face. 

“How many princes?”

She hesitated. 

Everything in his brain was telling him that he was wasting time. Get in, find Ko, get out. And yet, here he was with the princess. Wait, _ here he was with the princess. _ A new plan formulated quickly in his mind. This could work. Get in, get close to Cody (and by extension Ko), get Ko, get out.

“How many princes?” He repeated, this time more energized. 

“Nis is the seventh in eighteen months.” She admitted. 

Din stood and reached out his hand. Hesitantly, Cody took it. 

“I will escort you back to your castle,” he declared. 

Cody looked at him wearily but Din sighed. 

“I already know you’re the princess and it’s obvious that you live in the biggest castle here. You can’t possibly be worried about showing me where you live, I’ve already figured it out.”

“Okay,” she relented. “You’re right. Just, always walk next to me, a few steps in front. I can call out directions.”

Din smiled behind his helmet. So, she wasn’t completely hopeless. They began walking back to the castle. Anytime they reached a path that would take them to the main road or to a dead-end, Cody expertly steered them away. They walked more than halfway in silence when Cody decided to speak.

“You still haven’t explained why you were chasing me, or who you are.”

Din decided to take a chance. “Ko sent me after you.”

“You know Ko?” She couldn’t hide her surprise. “How?”

“We’re acquaintances. We met at the market.” Keep it vague. Earn her trust.

Cody nodded as if that made sense. “I _ have _ been gone longer than I told them I would be.”

Silence lapsed between them again and before long they reached the base of the castle. Cody turned toward him, her hand on the stony wall” I can sneak in from here.”

Din didn’t move.

“If you think I’m going to show a man, as nice as you’ve been, who still hasn’t told me his name a secret passageway into the royal castle...” she trailed off, not needing to complete her sentence. 

“Back home, where I’m from, they call me the Red Viper” he supplied suddenly.

Cody smiled. “Sounds dangerous.”

“Maybe I am,” he teased. 

He bowed and Cody laughed at his clumsy effort. Pretending to tip his cap, Din turned to walk away. Cody watched as he got farther and farther before he turned back. 

“Do you trust me?” He called out.

Cody wanted to laugh but she was sure that the Red Viper was serious. After a moment's hesitation she spoke. “We literally just met,” she called back.

“Do you trust me?” He repeated. 

This time there was no hesitation. “Yes.”

“The right guy _ will _ come along.” He announced before turning back toward the city center.

Cody waited until she could no longer see him before making her way into the castle. She wanted to make sure he couldn’t see her secret entrance, but she was also stunned by his words. How could he know? Shaking off his comment she slipped between two, otherwise, inconspicuous, rocks that led her to a mini alcove. Running her hand along the stone she walked until she found a small door. Pushing through she found herself in the kitchen and right in front of a worried Ko. 

“Where have you been? I’ve been worried!”

Of course, Ko was the first and only person Cody told about the secret entrance. So of course, Ko would know to wait for her here. Cody glanced around.

“No one else is here. Everyone else has gone to sleep like you should have been. You were out too long. Did Prince Nis-”

“He didn’t see me, and I no longer care for him” Cody interrupted. “He revealed his true colors out there Ko, he’s a jerk.”

For a moment Ko’s expression softened. They wrapped Cody in their arms. After a lengthy hug, they let go and began walking, arm-in-arm, to Cody’s room.

“I don’t know why you were so worried. You sent your friend the Red Viper to get me.”

Ko gave a curious glance at Cody. “Viper?”

Cody faltered. “He… he said you’d met at the market…”

Ko could see the panic beginning to rise in Cody. Immediately they squashed it. 

“Ah, yes! The Red Viper. I was so happy that you were okay that I forgot. I’m glad he found you safely. Did he escort you back?”

“Yes, and he was the sweetest. He almost made me forget about Nis and the feast tomorrow. No doubt the fool still thinks he has a chance.”

By now they’d made it into Cody’s room. Ko helped her out of her complicated dress, and both began to get ready for bed.

“Tell me, Ko. Why have you never mentioned the Red Viper before?”

Ko looked up, hoping that their fear was properly masked. Best to be nonchalant and vague. “He just never came up.” They admitted.

Cody nodded in understanding before hugging her friend. “You’re worried. I’m okay, really. Nis being a jerk is just more of the same.”

Ko did their best to play along. “Sleep will make it all better Cody. We’ll talk about it more in the morning.”

Cody yawned and nodded in agreement. Like with most things, Ko knew best.

Once their princess was asleep, Ko departed for their own room. Every shadow spooked them. They did their best to wrack their brain. Who was this Red Viper? The answer they kept coming to disturbed them. This person had to be the threat mentioned in the raven’s note.


	4. Friend Like Me

Greef was right. He couldn’t go in guns blazing. He didn’t want to hurt Cody and he didn’t want to hurt her people. He would get close to the family and he would bring the attendant in alive.

Din stood in the Razor Crest, dressed in brown knee-high boots. His golden, yellow tunic was adorned with jeweled suns. If he was being quite honest, he felt like a prince. He’d risen early in the morning and wandered the streets of Starfall. He’d taken the same path that he did the night before. To his surprise, the older woman from earlier was sitting outside her home. It was as if she’d been waiting for him.

“Come,” she’d beckoned him inside not taking his protests as an answer. When he’d stepped into her home, he saw that it was full of fabrics and looms. She was a seamstress. There, displayed in the middle of the room was the yellow fabric he’d rescued for her earlier. It was just what he needed; she’d hemmed it to his size.

“Why are you helping me?” He’d asked.

The older woman simply smiled, ignoring him, before handing him the clothes.

Now only one thing remained. Slowly, Din removed his helmet. He’d tried multiple times throughout the morning to imagine himself without it. Over time, it became a part of him. But the Mandalorian helmet belonged to Din Djarin. For now, he was Prince Oberyn Nymeros of House Martell, younger brother of Prince Doran and Princess Elia Martell. He was the youngest in the ruling family of Dorne.

He heaved a deep sigh. He didn’t think anyone would find the Razor Crest. That meant that no one would find his armor, and no one would find his weapons, both were his religion. It almost felt blasphemous to leave both behind, but it was necessary. To ease his peace of mind he kept one blaster hidden underneath the belt of his tunic. 

Exiting the Razor Crest, he traveled back to the castle. His memory was excellent, and he found himself in the same spot Cody left him. He gave the building a once over before noticing a dip in the sand. He followed around until he came to an opening that was just barely visible. In fact, he‘d almost missed it. Giving a slight smile, he dipped inside. The alcove brought him into a cave-like structure. He glanced around the door, it had to be somewhere....

“Who are you?”

Din turned quickly. He squinted his eyes, trying to see whoever was hidden in the shadows.

“I-”

“How did you know about this place?”

The person stepped into view and he was surprised to find himself, once again, with the princess. 

“I was looking for the front door.” He lamely supplied. 

Cody squinted and circled him. “The front door is behind the main gate and guarded. You literally can’t miss it.”

Din shrugged. “Maybe I wanted a little more adventure.”

“And your idea of adventure is to break into a royal palace?” 

“My idea of adventure is breaking a princess _ out _ of a royal palace.”

Cody stopped then. “If you must know, a prince is waiting to escort me to a daylong feast. I can’t go with you, besides the fact that I don’t _ know _ you.”

Din laughed. “Are you sure you want to be with that pompous fool all day?”

Cody feigned offense. It was one thing for her to _ think _ that and another for this man to say it. 

“He isn’t a fool. He’s, well he’s...”

Din couldn’t help but grin as he watched the princess’ frustration. Of course, she noticed.

“Well, never mind Prince Nis. Who are you?”

He stepped back to bow. “Prince Oberyn Nymeros of House Martell. The youngest member of the ruling family of Dorne.”

“Funny,” Cody countered. “ I’ve never heard of Dorne.”

“We’re located out in the Outer Rim. I doubt anyone here has heard of Dorne.”

“Uh huh.” 

Din fought to hide his smile. He’d never wished more than this moment that he had his helmet. Good girl, she was skeptical. More skeptical than she’d been when they met earlier.

“So, Prince Oberyn,” she said his name as if she didn’t believe he was really a prince. “You’ve come all the way from Dorne to…?”

“Get to know you. To get to know your family.”

Cody crossed her arms, suspicious. “And why would you do that? Maybe you to take advantage of our people or me? Many princes have tried to pull fast ones on me and-”

“And none of them were the right ones for you.” He interrupted, “but don’t worry. The right guy _ will _ come along.”

Cody’s eyes grew wide. “What did you say?”

“The right guy will come along. I’m not here to hurt you, princess. I’m only asking for a chance. I don’t come from much. I don’t have an elephant to ride in on. I don’t have exotic-type mammals or servants and flunkies. It didn’t feel right coming to the front door because this is it.” He stepped back and gestured to himself. “It’s just… me.”

Cody searched the man’s eyes. He called himself Oberyn, but could he be the Red Viper? If so, did Ko know that her friend was actually a prince? Cody had so many questions but more than that, she wanted to get to know this man better. She softened.

“I can’t let you in this way, my parents would never accept it. I’ll tell the guards to let you in.”

He was surprised. “Really?”

“The party is about to start. I’ll tell Slowen to introduce you.”

Just like the last time, Cody waited until he’d left before going through the secret door at the end of the cave. It didn’t take Din long to make his way around the castle. For a moment, he wondered if Cody really would allow him in. The sound of the metal gate shuddering gave him his answer. 

The guards barely gave him a glance as he walked through.

“Cody! Wait. Where are you going?”

The sounds of shouts filled the castle’s entrance. Din turned just in time to see Cody glide into the room. The blue fabric of her dress fluttered behind her like wings.

Whoever was calling after Cody finally caught up. Din smiled as an Abednedo bent to catch his breath. When the man finally stood, he was surprised to see Din standing before him.

“Princess!” 

He tried to place himself in between them, admirable but useless. 

“Slowen, this is Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne. After you announce Nis, will you introduce him?”

“Princess Cody this is… this is highly irregular! Have your parents even met him? Have-”

Cody took off again but returned shortly. 

“Here.” She didn’t give Din much time to react to think before she was feeding him something warm. For a moment it was as if it was just them in the room as he ate the panna cake from her hands, her fingers dangerously close to his lips. When he’d finished chewing, she raised a glass to his mouth. 

“Corellian Red.”

He drank from the cup in her hands. 

“There,” Cody said almost breathlessly turning back to Slowen. “He’s eaten. I’ve extended him guest right. So, you’ll introduce him? The first course of breakfast is about to start.”

Slowen looked helplessly between Din and Cody. Finally, he relented. “Yes. Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne. A suitor for the princess.”

“No.”

Cody looked at him, surprised. “No?”

“Not a suitor. I am not here to fight with some half-wit for a woman that neither of us truly deserves. I’m simply here to get to know you and your Starfall. Announce me as Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne, a friend of Princess Cody.”

Cody could barely contain her smile. This time when she disappeared, she did not come back.

“C’mon pretty boy,” Slowen said. “I guess it’s my job to escort you to the feast.”


	5. Proud of Your Boy

Cody ran as fast as she could manage back to one of the castle’s many waiting rooms. 

“Good morning Cody!”

“Good morning princess!”

She felt bad that she couldn’t greet everyone like she normally would. Cody gave rushed good mornings before rounding the corner. Of course, she wasn’t going so fast that she wasn’t watching where she was going.

“Woah.”

Ko and Cody clutched each other in the other’s arms as they ran into one another. Ko’s eyes grew wide when they realized who was in their arms. 

“Where did you rush off too? We have to finish getting you ready!” Ko began to lead Cody back. “Breakfast will start soon. I thought you were just going for a quick walk.”

“I was! I was on the beach-”

“The beach?!”

“When I saw him.”

At that Ko stopped. Cody nearly stumbled into them. 

“I thought you said we were late. Why are you stopping?”

Ko turned, taking Cody by the shoulders. “Who is him?”

“He’s-”

The sound of music playing interrupted Cody.

“Never mind. C’mon. We have to go.”

They quickly ran to one of the attending rooms. There Ko secured a large golden belt around Cody’s waist. Cody slipped out of her house shoes and into heels. As quick as their fingers could go, Ko took out Cody’s braids and allowed her natural curls to flow.

“Slowen is going to announce you soon. Just… try not to give Nis too hard of a time. Even if he deserves it.”

“Thank you, Ko,” Cody said kissing their cheek. As she’d been doing all morning, Cody disappeared in a flutter of fabric. It didn’t bother Ko. They trusted the royal guards to ensure Cody’s safety. With the feasts and festivities focused on her finding a husband, no one would leave her alone. This gave Ko the chance to find out who the mysterious person was that Cody referred to.

The great hall was decorated as if a holiday was taking place. In a way, it was as if a holiday was occurring. The people of Starfall wanted nothing more than the best for their princess. They were fiercely loyal to her. They were protective of her. Now, they were celebrating with her.

An orchestra was nestled into one of the hall’s corners. They’d begun playing lively music as soon as the guests began to arrive. A long table took up most of the room. A white tablecloth adorned the table. Candelabras were placed equally distant and between each candle sat flowers. Servants began placing piles of food on the table. Panna cakes, porridge, vakiir egg, other meats, and fruits were piled high.

The Dayne’s had no respect of person. While Knights, Sers, and Ladies were invited to the feast so were merchants and military-men. The room began to fill and soon everyone found their seats.

“Announcing King Gerold and Queen Ashara.”

Everyone stood as they entered and took their places at the head of the table. Slowen cleared this throat to speak again.

“Announcing Princess Cody.”

A small cheer erupted as the young princess entered. Gerold cast a confused glance at his wife as Cody took a detour to whisper something in Slowen’s ear. Ashara only smiled in response. As Cody took her place by her parents Slowen continued.

“Announcing Prince Nis.”

The prince nearly tripped as he entered the hall. He began to make his way to the vacant seat near Cody when Slowen grabbed his arm. With a small gesture, he motioned for Nis to sit beside Queen Ashara. The people began to sit down when Slowen spoke again.

“Announcing Prince Oberyn of House Martell, a friend of Princess Cody.”

Every eye flew to where Din now stood. Walking to the table, he first addressed the king and the queen. 

“Your highnesses. Thank you for your hospitality.”

Ashara returned his smile while Gerold only looked on in shock. Everyone in the room watched as Oberyn took his place next to Cody. For a moment awkwardness permeated the air. It broke when Cody spoke.

“Let’s eat!” She announced before sitting down, a cup of wine in her hands. 

Music began again and everyone dug into the food.

“So, what’s on the itinerary for today?”

Cody turned toward Din. “We’ll eat and people will tell stories. Nis will tell us heroic tales of his bravery. People will recite poetry, they’ll put on plays. We’ll eat. Smaller banquets will be held in smaller rooms because of course everyone is invited and-”

“And no one will ask how you are?”

Cody gave him a small smile. “I’m used to this. Besides, everyone works hard on their presentations. I’m glad to experience the people.”

“This,” Din replied, “is not how you experience the people.”

“And how would you know mister foreign prince from the Outer Rim?”

“Excuse me.”

Both Din and Cody looked up from where their heads were together to find Nis looking at them angrily. 

“I know that Slowen introduced you but, forgive me, who are you?” 

“I am Prince Oberyn of-”

“Yes,” Nis waved his hand in dismissal. “But who are you.”

“I’m from Dorne, it’s in the Outer Rim.”

“And you don’t have a planet or country to rule?” Nis asked, basically telling him to go back. 

“While my older brother rules, I get to travel the world enjoying all of life’s pleasures.”

A shiver ran down Cody’s spine as she felt Oberyn’s eyes shift from Nis to her at the word pleasure.

“How fortunate for you, that you have others to rule and you can just gallivant across the galaxy.”

“Most of us live and die in the same corner where we were born in. Never get to see any of it. I don’t want to be most of us.”

“How can your allies trust you, then? With you flitting about from place to place engaging in whatever pleases you?”

The room seemed to grow quiet as everyone watched Nis and this newcomer’s verbal sparring.

“The gods made that,” Din gestured to the windows that showed the city and encompassing nature outside “and it delights me.” 

The gods made this,” he then gestured up and down the length of the table and the people around it “and it delights me.”

It was then he made eye contact with Nis. “When it comes to war, I fight for Dorne. When it comes to love I don’t choose sides.”

Of course, his answer seemed to irritate Nis. “That’s a lovely answer. Very poetic. Yet what can Dorne offer the people of Starfall, what can you offer the princess?”

Din hesitated. He wasn’t nervous because he’d failed to come up with a cover story. Rather, Nis was poking at the genuine feelings that were growing for Cody. Everyone was waiting for an answer. Din looked at the spread of food before him. 

“We have jams,” he said with a nervous smile. 

Gerold looked at him quizzically. “Jams?”

“Yes, jams. Yam jams, fig jams, and… and date jams. Seedless, delicious, ex- exotic jams.”

Din looked down when he felt Cody’s hand on his thigh. 

“Oberyn,” she whispered. “Please move away from the jams.”

“Right. Uh, Dorne has jewels, copper, spices, and fruits. More than that, we know how to have a good time.”

He smiled then. It was a wicked smile that signaled the return of his confidence. He took Cody’s hand in his own. 

“Wearing the crown for so many years must have left your neck a bit crooked Prince Nis. You should visit Dorne sometime. We’ll help you loosen up.”

The table erupted in laughter at his recovery and the breakfast continued. Many approached to have a word with Cody. Songs were sung, artwork was displayed, and poems were recited. Although she didn’t want to, Ashara reminded Cody that Prince Nis required just as much of her attention as ‘the dashing Prince Oberyn’.

Eventually, the food slowed. Prince Nis did nothing to impress Cody while Oberyn’s tales of his adventures did nothing but capture her attention.

“How about we get out of here?” Din whispered so low that only Cody could hear.

“I can’t. I must entertain my guests. This isn’t one of your adventures.”

“It could be. I told you, my idea of adventure is breaking a princess out of a royal palace.”

Cody smiled “I think I know a way to buy us some time.”

Cody looked around the room. Obviously, she was looking for someone. When she didn’t find them, she turned to Ashara.

“Mom, where’s Ko?”

At the sound of his bounty’s name, Din both perked up and cursed himself. If he was being honest with himself, he’d forgotten the reason he’d infiltrated this castle in the first place.

“Here, princess.”

As if materializing from thin air they stepped forward. Din watched them carefully and, unbeknownst to him, Nis watched him just as carefully. 

“Can you help me with something in my chambers?”

Ko cast a glance at Ashara and Gerold, asking for permission. Both gave it with a nod of their heads. They understood that today was long, Cody would need a break.

Taking Ko’s hand, Cody stood. First, she bowed to Nis and then she bowed to Din.

“Prince Nis. Prince Oberyn. Please excuse me for a moment.” 

Both men watched as the princess and attendant retreated. They stubbornly refused to acknowledge each other in conversation and after a full cycle of silence, Din spoke. 

“Is there a refresher I could use?”

Gerold pointed in the general direction. 

“If you exit the hall it’s on the left, Prince Oberyn” Ashara added.

Din bowed in thanks and left the room. As soon as he was out of the room, he let go of a deep breath he hadn’t known that he was holding. The way he saw it, he had two options. He could take Ko right now. Now they were only with Cody and he knew from experience that she wasn’t a physical match for him. His second option was to honor the unspoken agreement he’d made with Cody to explore Starfall.

The tracking fob beeped from its hiding place in his boot. He fished it out and stared at the red blinking light for a moment before shutting off the sound. It was a reminder that the Guild was waiting. It was a reminder that there were more like him out there and they’d come to collect the bounty if he didn’t deliver. He didn't doubt that they wouldn’t care if they hurt Cody or her family. A frustrated snarl left his throat. Why couldn’t this be a situation where he could just shoot his way out of it?

“Prince Oberyn?”

He looked up to see Cody standing alone in the hallway.

“Where is Ko?” He inquired.

“They’re going to stay behind, stall my parents and Prince Nis. Did I… did I misinterpret our conversation in there?” Cody wrung her hands nervously. She was looking anywhere but at the prince in front of her.

Closing the distance between them Din took Cody’s hands in his own. He didn’t even know why he’d assumed he had two options. His mind and his heart already decide.

“Come. Let’s explore your Starfall.”


	6. Never Call a Master Friend

Ko hated Cantonica. In fact, they couldn’t wait to leave. They’d often stare out of their window and down at Canto Bight, lit up and soul-sucking. War profiteering and gambling destroyed the town. It’s only saving grace were people like their father Oosha Choi, a Canto Bight police detective, and their mother, famous recording artist Aurodia Ventafoli. No matter how corrupt Canto Bight grew, their family remained good. 

Ko grew up in a happy home, surrounded by love. They witnessed the love between their parents and they never felt unwanted. Their best memories were of waking up early to bake Blumfruit muffins with their father. The smell of the sweet dish would bring their mother into the room. Sometimes it seemed like Aurodia woke up singing. She’d kiss her husband before wrapping Ko in her arms.

The nights Aurodia didn’t have to sing in the clubs she’d tell Ko stories of the Targaryans and their dragons. Ko loved to hear about how Rhaenys rode Meraxes and Visenya rode Vhagar. They couldn’t understand why Aegon only rode Balerion in times of battle or travel. Ko knew that if they had a dragon, they’d never want to come down from the clouds.

Ko knew that many came to Ubialla Gheal’s nightclub to see the “Chanteuse of the Stars.” Yet their mother never denied them a bedtime song. They also knew their father, and his partner Pol Ipol, were harassed for refusing to feed the city’s corrupt nature. Yet he still instilled a sense of right and wrong into Ko. 

It was from Oosha that Ko inherited a love of books and learning. When Oosha didn’t have night-shifts he made sure to go over Ko’s books and assignments. Their parents made sure, as much as possible, that one of them was always home.

The Choi-Ventafoli family was happy. Ko had fond memories of visiting the beach. They remembered sticking their feet in the water, turning back to their parents with a grin on their face.

“Be careful of the tide, my little Koko” Aurodia warned.

Oosha threw his head back and gave a deep, genuine belly laugh. He brought an arm around his wife’s shoulder and drew her close.

“They’ll be fine, my love. Our Koko can tame the seas.”

Seeing their parents in a tight embrace, Ko abandoned the water and ran to insert themselves between the two. Literally cocooned in their embrace the family finished their walk.

Ko excelled in school. Every morning they’d wave goodbye to Oosha before joining their friends Delphi, Tasu, and Razoo. Together they formed the group “Kanjiklub” and spent their free time pretending to be famous Chin-Bret athletes. It was after the third fire, however, that their teacher encouraged them to find another hobby.

That’s how they met Bala-Tik, who introduced them to the Casinos. After their parents tucked them in at night, each child found their way into the gambling dins. They’d often almost get caught, but that was a part of the thrill. At first, they simply watched the various card games. They soaked up all the knowledge on how to play. It was then they discovered Ko’s ability to determine if the next hand was likely to give a probable advantage to the player or the dealer. 

The kids wanted to join in, but of course, they were too young. It was then that Tasu suggested they place their own bets, this time on Ko’s ability to determine the outcome of card games. Razoo increased the stakes when they began stealing from visitor’s pockets. The group used the stolen money and jewels as prizes for whoever bet on Ko correctly. Weeks were spent in the casino chasing highs from their fun. Everything was exhilarating until it wasn’t. 

They’d been in the middle of one of their games and it was Delphi’s turn to steal money. Unfortunately, she’d chosen the wrong pocket. Strong hands gripped her wrist. She looked up into the angry eyes of the owner of the casino and hotel.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Guys!”

The group scattered, all except Ko who'd immediately gone to Delphi’s side. No amount of explaining would appease Jorka though. Ko and Delphi were brought to his office and a few minutes later, security brought Tasu, Razoo, and Bala-Tik. Ko still remembered the feeling of dread as Jorka Edy threatened jail time for each of the children. 

“Ko can count cards!”

Ko whirled around and looked dumbfounded at Bala-Tik.

“I can what?”

Bala-Tik ignored Ko and continued to address Jorka.

“We’ve been watching, learning Blackjack. Just give them a chance.”

It was then all eyes fell to Ko. They saw the pleading look in their friend’s expression. Although Ko didn’t understand what counting cards meant, they just knew they liked Blackjack, they knew that this could get them off the hook.

That was the first night of their eventual service to Jorka. The Kanjiklub faded the deeper Bala-Tik and Jorka pulled them into the corruption of the casinos. Although they no longer liked the card game, Jorka had too much on them. Ko was now their secret weapon, swindling customers and stealing money. 

Of course, Aurodia and Oosha noticed the change in Ko. Their ray of sunshine was now a rain cloud. They wouldn’t, however, learn the cause of their pain until Oosha was called to the casino in response to a fight. He was surprised to find Ko standing over a bloody Bala-Tik.

The first threat came when they were twelve. Oosha and Aurodia refused to allow Ko back anywhere near the casinos. Someone, they all knew it was Jorka, left a dead fathier at their door. Oosha and Aurodia thought they’d hidden it before Ko saw. 

Ko went back to Jorka several times, addicted to the high of out-witting the warmongering patrons they hated so much. With Oosha’s strict schedule and Aurodia away singing at a yacht residency it wasn’t hard to hide their activities. 

It was, however, when Ko turned fifteen that Pol was ambushed and injured that change came. Ko refused to get deeper into the Guavian Death Gang. Cards were what they knew and the people they swindled deserved it. They pulled back from gang business and focused only on swindling but neither Jorka nor Bala-Tik saw it their way. Instead, they saw Ko distancing themselves from the group, not pulling their weight, and therefore they were a liability. The message was clear, if Ko didn’t fall in line, their family would pay the price.

It was then, Ko decided to tell Oosha and Auridua everything. Of course, they were disappointed that Ko fell back into the casinos, but they resolved to do anything to help them. They’d do anything to get Ko away from the corruption of Canto Bight.

Ko’s parents made up their minds. With heavy hearts, they sent them away as a ward of the Tyrell’s of Highgarden. With this move, Ko was afforded a fresh start. There they learned that not all those from money were cruel. While on Canto Bight they’d been on the outside of high society, in Highgarden they learned the rules and blended in well. 

Ko did their best to forget Jorka’s illicit deals. They were safe now, their fall into the wrong crowd reduced to a moment of bad judgment. 

Their time with the Tyrell’s only lasted a year. Loras was soon to marry Renly Baratheon and soon they’d rule. A fortnight after the wedding Margaery would marry Edmure Tully.

“On Starfall, there’s another girl who needs you. Your parents have already agreed. A new princess who’s just begun her duties.”

Ko looked at the Lady Olenna through their tears.

“Did I do something wrong? Was I not good enough?”

Olenna gave a sad smile. 

“On the contrary my darling. You have been perfect and I wish you could stay. It’s the timing of my grandchildren’s marriages. You mustn’t forget that those beasts Jorka and Bala-Tik search for you. You know secrets concerning the Guavian Death Gang, and you were an asset. You must keep moving to stay safe.”

Ko nodded in understanding. Olenna responded with a hug. With Ko wrapped in her arms, the older woman spoke confidently and low. 

“You won’t run all your life. One day you will breathe and realize that for the first time in forever you’re finally free.”


	7. A Whole New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it! Happy Thursday if you don't!

“So, do I finally get to see this secret entrance to the palace?”

Cody pushed Din in a teasing manner before tossing a devious look his way.

“Follow me.” 

Cody took his hand in her own. Taking him the long way to the kitchens she purposely didn’t give him much time to assess or look at the walls. She needed him unfocused. 

“Slow down woman,” he called. “The feast is all day. We have time.”

Still, they both knew that he could prevent her from dragging him along if he really wanted to. They also both knew that he wouldn’t. He was having too much fun following her around.

“You know,” she said, attempting to hide her true intentions. “I would have shown you if you’d just given me your name earlier Viper.”

Din spoke without thinking, more focused on not running over the woman in front of him as she picked up her pace.

“It’s Red Viper, not just Viper and-”

They rounded another corner and immediately Cody pushed them back. 

“Guards.” She whispered.

Without thinking, Din wrapped his arms around Cody and pulled them both into a nearby room. Of course, it was the smallest room possible and filled with various items. The two were forced to squish together, practically on top of one another as they waited for the guards to pass. Cody looked up and found Din looking back down on her. With what little space they did have in the room he could have let her go, and yet he didn’t. 

“You _are_ the Red Viper. You’re the one who chased me while I was spying on Prince Nis. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I-” he faltered and then cursed under his breath before proudly looking at the woman in his arms. “You did that on purpose.”

“And you weren’t just looking for the front door earlier. You knew about that entrance because you’re the Red Viper. Why did you lie to me? Do you really know Ko?”

She hesitated and then spoke softly, “Are you really a prince?”

Here was the universe giving him another opportunity. He had the upper hand here. Knock out the princess and use her as bait to collect Ko. The tracking fob felt heavy in his boot.

“I _am_ a Prince. Dorne is real. Like I told Nis, I’m the youngest. Everyone favored Doran because he was set to rule. So I traveled the world making a name for myself. That’s how I earned my moniker. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to see me like a prince of Dorne, that is until you told me that princes haven’t worked out for you. I wanted to show you something different.”

He could see Cody thinking. The guards left a while ago but they remained where they were. She was deciding if she was going to accept his story or not.

“Ko and I aren’t best friends by any means. But they really did send me after you. They, they care about you.”

Din studied her face and loosened his grip. To his surprise, she pressed closer to him.

“We can go back to the banquet right now. We don’t have to go out or I can show you the world. I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder.”

Cody buried her face against his chest. “_Please_ don’t lie to me again Oberyn,” she mumbled. 

He was glad that she couldn’t see the pained expression on his face as he immediately broke his promise. “I won’t.” 

Cody stepped back and smiled. 

“Do you still want to go?”

She nodded her head and took his hand in hers. It didn’t take long to lead him to the kitchen. She looked around, making sure the large room was empty, before approaching a section of the wall. After a push, it moved to the side. Looking back she beckoned him to follow. They made short work of the tunnel and eventually, they came out to the sandy alcove they’d met twice before.

“How are we going to explore Starfall and come back in time?”

Din surveyed the area around him. “How did Nis get here?”

“We have a spaceport out back. Why?”

“Show me.”

Cody took his hand and led him around back. No was around and so the two had no trouble sneaking into the hanger. There they found a ship reminiscent of the Naboo Royal Starship as well as something like a Coruscant Air Taxi. Din hopped into the air taxi before reaching back to offer a hand to Cody. 

“We can’t just steal his ship.”

“It’s not stealing. We’re borrowing. Think of it as a magic carpet. We’re in a fairytale Cody.”

She couldn’t help but smile as she accepted his offered hand. 

“Do you even know how to fly one of these things?”

“Of course! Don’t you trust me?”

The Air Taxi began to hover and Din pointed it toward the door. 

“I know the city pretty well. How are you going to show me what my people are really like?”

“Because there’s more to your people than this city.”

With that the Air Taxi took flight. Din did a couple of donuts over the ocean, flying low enough to let the waves splash at them for a little bit before he took the craft higher in the air. While the city was full, the majority of Starfall was spacious and it was the first time that Cody was seeing any of it. If any citizens needed her or her family they came to them. There was never a need for Cody to leave home. 

There was no way to know that the majority of her planet was the deepest, clearest blue sea she’d ever seen her life. Speechless, Cody left the passenger side to stand near the side of the spacecraft. For a moment it was just them and the open sea. A flash of movement in the water caught Cody’s attention.

“Oberyn!”

He glanced back from the controls. “Yes, princess?”

“Would it be possible to fly closer to the water?”

He did as she asked and watched as a Nus Whale breached the water. Cody laughed as the water soaked her. Hitting autopilot he turned to just watch her. He’d never seen anyone as happy as she was right now. The smile on her face felt like home. This was the expression that belonged on her face, not the look of sorrow he’d seen when they first met. Standing, he came close to her. They were flying slow enough that the whale was able to swim at the same speed as them. Cody let her hand skim through the water right next to the whale. 

“She’s beautiful,” Cody remarked never taking her eyes off the creature. In truth, Cody couldn’t begin to comprehend all of the unbelievable sights she was seeing.  


Din kept his eyes trained on Cody as he replied. “I’ve never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life.”

Cody glanced back at Din and smiled. “I never realized how much of Starfall was the ocean. I mean, of course, I’ve read books about us but to see it…” she trailed off when she saw something else. 

Getting up, she ran to the front of the Air Taxi. In front of them was another patch of land similar to the capital city. While the land that met the sea was beaches the more you traveled inland that’s where your feet would be met with cobblestone roads. Children were playing on the beaches. As they noticed the Air Taxi passed by many waded into the water to wave. Calls of ‘princess’ filled the air as she eagerly waved back to the children. Leaning over the side she waved eagerly until the patch of land fell from view.  


The sound of splashing brought Cody’s attention back to the water. She looked in time to see a giant squid’s tentacles begin to poke out of the waves. 

“Oberyn?”

He looked back and, when he noticed the creature, Din elevated the height that they were flying at. Leaving that area behind they flew all over. They passed many sections of the beach and land. Anytime they came close enough, Cody would lean over the side, wave enthusiastically, and shout greetings. On one beach she threw a bracelet to a small boy brave enough to wade deeper into the water. 

Cody squealed over aiwhas and redjellies. When pelikki flew close Din watched as Cody extended her arms and pretended to fly along with them. 

“When I’m way up here, it’s crystal clear. I feel so free!” She exclaimed.

The entire time he went back and forth from steering the craft himself and engaging in autopilot, to watch her. After they’d spent a considerable amount of time with just water, a small beach came into view. Sat on the beach was a lighthouse. Din knew that that’s where they were going to go. He looked back at Cody who was draped over a chair looking out at the water. The sound of his tracking fob beeping brought her out of stupor. Looking up, Cody noticed the lighthouse. It was as if she teleported herself. Cody was practically sitting in Din’s lap.

“I’ve never actually seen a lighthouse up close before. Everyone tells me it’s too dangerous.”

“Would you like to?”

Cody nodded in the affirmative and Din speed up to get to land. When they got to land Din parked the Air Taxi on the edge, near the water. Din stepped out before reaching back to help Cody. Lacing their fingers, they made quick work of climbing the spiraling staircase. When they reached the top they were met with a home.

It was a little rundown from neglect but each space was carved out. There was a fireplace and a table in the kitchen area on one side and a bed on the other. Instead of walls, they were surrounded entirely by windows. Looking out for miles, all that you could see was water. Off in the distance, it looked as if that’s where the grey sky and the blue water met in a kiss. Cody turned from the window to find Din right behind her.

“Do you trust me?” He asked. His voice was low. Grabbing hold of the golden belt around her waist, he pulled Cody closer. “Is this alright?”

“Yes.” Cody breathed, answering both questions simultaneously.

“I’ve never seen you look so happy,” He ran his fingers through her curls. 

“You haven’t known me long.” She replied, gripping the sleeves of his tunic.

“I’d like to know you. In fact, if I had my way you’d send Nis home and never accept a visit from another prince. Not until you tired of me anyway.” 

Reaching to her shoulders he undid the clasps that kept her cape connected to her dress.

“I think I’d like that too.” She undid the belt that kept his surcoat together.

There was a moment, a pause. Then he was kissing her and she was kissing him. Her arms were thrown around his neck and his hands were clutching her hips. She kissed him as if he was the last suitor she’d ever have to see and he’d never break her heart. He kissed her as if he wouldn’t leave her soon and he’d never betray her.

Cody felt her heart beating fast. Here was a prince with whom she felt a connection. He wasn’t seeking out a crown and his goal wasn’t to use her. He’d proved more in one trip than any of the other men she’d met combined. He cared and that care could grow into love. 

His hands moved from her hips to her neck as he deepened the kiss. They only separated when they needed to breathe but that never lasted long. Each felt a sense of urgency in their actions as if they wanted to physically express something they didn’t have the words for. He kissed every piece of bare skin. _Her mouth. Her cheeks. Her temple. Her neck. Her wrist. Her hand._ He left a trail of fiery kisses all over her skin. He wanted to commit every part of her to his memory. 

“Oberyn.” 

The name came out breathy and he felt a pang of regret that the name she uttered was not his given one. Yet there was nothing he could do. He’d chosen this. Her hands ran over his arms and his chest. She was just as committed to remembering him. There was no space between them as she walked him back to the bed. He was careful as they fell onto it, holding himself above her.

“I don’t think I can go back to where I used to be. You’ve changed everything. I know that we have to go back,” Cody said through kiss-swollen lips “But I’m not ready. Could we lay here for a few moments?”

“Anything for you, cyar'ika.” He whispered, kissing her once more before resting his head against her stomach.

Cody ran her fingers, lightly, through his hair. He hummed as she massaged his scalp.

“What does that mean _cyar’ika_?"

She didn’t quite pronounce the word correctly, but he decided to forgive her for it. Din looked up to see Cody’s eyes were on him. “It’s the language of my people. It means darling or sweetheart.”

“That’s beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful,” he replied kissing just below her breastbone.

And they just laid like that, both in silence listening to the waves below them.


	8. To Be Free

It was mid-day and lunch was about to start. All morning Ko gave updates on Cody’s “sickness” and various reasons why no one else could visit her, but their excuses were beginning to wear thin. Ko avoided Gerold and Ashara from the moment Cody took off with Prince Oberyn. Instead, they’d busied themselves in the kitchen hanging out with the staff and tasting food. Of course, this tactic couldn’t last forever. 

“Are you sure Cody is okay?”

Ko looked up to find everyone else gone and that they were alone with the queen.

“Um, yeah! Cody’s just-”

They faltered when the queen gave them her famous look.

“Ko, I’ve known you for years now. I can tell when you and my daughter are scheming. What’s really going on? You two can trust me.”

Explanations whirled around in Ko’s mind. Cody disappeared with a man that none of them knew all while it turns out a bounty hunter and/or an assassin is after them because for some reason years later Jorka and Bala-Tik decided they wanted them dead. Of course, they couldn’t say any of that. 

“If I’m being honest Ashara, Cody doesn’t like Prince Nis. She sort of… snuck out his first night here and-” Ko rushed on when they saw the alarming look on Ashara’s face. “She was okay! He just revealed his true feelings. He’s not even interested in getting to know her. He just wants a crown.”

Ashara sighed deeply before giving a sad smile. “I guess that’s why my daughter has been holding on to every word this Prince Oberyn has uttered. I watched them this morning, he genuinely seems to care about her. Did you notice?”

“Yeah.”

“And what do you think?”

“I think, I think I want my friend to be happy. No one will ever be good enough for her, but I hope someone comes along who will try to be.”

“And what about you, Ko? What do you want for you?”

“Ma’am?”

“You have a home here as long as you want one. But that doesn’t mean you have to stay here. You’re a young person. Don’t you want to explore the galaxy?”

“In truth, your highness, I want a great many things. Of course, I love you and your family. You’ve been very kind to me. You didn’t have to take me in, even if you did it as a favor to Olenna.”

“My dear,” Ashara cooed taking Ko’s face in her hands. “We did it as more than a favor. Gerold and I loved you from the moment we saw you. Besides, no one deserved to spend their entire life looking over their shoulder or on the run.”

Ko searched Ashara’s eyes in panic and hope. They were met with assurance and comfort. 

“Of course, we knew. Olenna didn’t tell us everything because it was your secret to tell. But we knew that you’d fallen into a bad crown and wanted to get away.”

“And you still let me near your daughter?”

“Yes. Because you weren’t a bad person Ko, and you still aren’t.”

“But you don’t even know what I did.”

“We all do different things to survive. Do you want to go back to that life now?”

Ko shook their head no. 

“Then that’s that. Besides, it’s been years. Whoever was seeking you is long gone.”

Ko felt their heart thud in their chest. If only Ashara was correct. For some reason, Ko’s past decided to catch up with them now.

“Now, I think Cody’s been hiding long enough. Bring her down, hmm? I’ll go break Prince Nis’ heart for her.”

Ashara placed a gentle kiss on Ko’s forehead before departing the kitchen. Ko sat there a moment, adjusting to the new revelations before going to the princess’ room. Surely Cody was back by now. As they approached the door, the sound of furniture crashing put them on alert. 

“Cody? Are you back?”

Ko pushed the door open, standing at an angle to avoid being seen when a bolt of plasma energy hit the wall behind them. Immediately they ducked down. The door swung open revealing an IG droid with a tracking fob.

“Success,” it called out. “You are Choi, Ko. Come with me.”

Ko turned and ran. The IG droid gave chase, continuing to fire its blaster. Ko had an advantage though. They knew the castle grounds better than the droid did.

“Help! Guards, help!” Ko called, continuing to run. They could hear the droid not too far behind. They turned the corner and ran directly into something.

“Thank you! I need…” They trailed off when they noticed that it wasn’t a guard in front of them but a Kyuzo. Another bounty hunter. Ko ducked out of the way and continued down the hall, now being chased by two bounty hunters. 

“Help! Help!” Ko yelled as they ducked down a set of stairs. Soon they found themselves in a hall full of guards, the commotion of the pursuit having alerted them. 

“Following. Me.” Ko instructed while trying to catch their breath.

Guards took off behind them but Ko kept going. They didn’t know who they could trust but they did have one moment of relief. If Oberyn was with Cody then that meant he wasn’t a bounty hunter. 

Ko kept running, pushing their legs as fast as they could go. All they needed to do was get to Gerold and Ashara. They passed by windows as they went by. Through them, they could see into the windows of the banquet hall. The chaos and ruckus following them had yet to reach everyone else. 

Ko skidded to a stop in the middle of the next hall. Of course, the secret passageway in the kitchen wasn’t the only one Ko and Cody has discovered. Pushing a painting of Brandon Dayne aside, Ko moved the artificial wall until they were inside. Once inside, they placed everything back and began their descent down the dark tunnel. Keeping their hand on the wall to avoid getting lost they walked as fast as they could. It wasn’t long before they reached the end of the tunnel. It spit them out in the hallway just before the kitchen. Looking around, they made sure no one was in the hall before sneaking into the kitchen.

“The droid and the Kyuzo are dead. The guards are incapacitated.”

Ko stopped in their tracks. Turning rigidly, they saw a man standing there. Ko knew they should have been frightened but instead, they were filled with rage. 

“So, which is it then?” Ko asked, accusingly. “Are you Prince Oberyn or are you the Red Viper?”

“My name doesn’t matter.”

“It does to Cody! Where is she?”

Din faltered and Ko’s eyes grew wide with concern. “Did you kill her?”

Ko noted that he had the audacity to look hurt. 

“She’s fine. She’s safe.”

“Where?”

“I left a note for some people, about where to find her. She was asleep when I left.”

“Asleep?!”

He sighed deeply. “Cody is fine. Now c’mon. You must have known someone would find you.”

“It’s been years!” Ko protested.

Din only shrugged. “I don’t know anything about that. It’s against the Guild's Code to ask questions. All I know is, I can bring you in warm or I can bring you in cold.”

“And Cody?”

“Wouldn’t you rather protect her?” Din reasoned. “You already know that others have tracking fobs. They’ll keep coming.”

“Is that what you’re doing, protecting her?”

“It’s only been a few days. She’ll forget all about me.”

Neither of them really believed that.

“Now,” Din continued “warm or cold?”

* * *

Cody woke up alone in the lighthouse. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes. It only took one glance around before she got out of bed quickly. 

“Prince Oberyn?”

No one answered and Cody began searching but of course, there wasn’t much to see. She had to admit it to herself, Oberyn had left her. Cody tried not to cry as she went to the windows. To her surprise, someone was on the beach in a speeder. Running down the steps, Cody discovered a young girl and her mother. 

“Princess Cody!” They greeted.

“How did you all know that I was here?”

“The man we saw you with before, he stopped by. He asked us to come to get you.”

Cody’s heart leapt into her throat. “Did he say anything to you? Besides coming to get me I mean.”

“I’m sorry princess but… no. Was he supposed to?”

“No. No. Can you all just, can you all just take me home?”


	9. How Quick They Forget

“I wonder if Canto Bight has changed.” Ko mused.

They were met with silence, just like they had been for most of the trip. They’d been given free rein of the Razor Crest, the only stipulation being that they wore binders. Unbeknownst to Ko, Din hadn’t had the heart to carbon-freeze them. Even though he knew Cody would probably never forgive him, he couldn’t do any further damage. 

“So, is this how you were dressed when Cody first met you? This is the real you?”

Still, he didn’t answer. Ko found themselves frustrated. With the helmet, they couldn’t read his expressions.

“Look, Red Viper or whatever your name is, both of us are probably never going to see her again. Us not talking about her or you being a bounty hunter isn’t going to change what she thinks of us. No matter what she’s going to think we both abandoned her.”

Still, Ko was met with silence. 

“Do you even want to know why they want me? You’re taking me back to the Guavian Death Gang. Bala-Tik is the reason I was introduced to Jorka, and he runs the Coruscant Hotel and Casino. I counted cards for them, I stole for them, and soon I was invaluable to their gang. I knew too much. I was getting in fights and my parents were receiving threats. Eventually, my parents sent me away. I guess you’re here to bring me back.”

Din didn’t answer and eventually, they gave up. They sat down in defeat. After a moment’s pause, he finally spoke. 

“You talk as if you love your parents.”

“I do.”

“But they gave you away.”

“Because they love me. My dad is a police officer in Cantonica, and my mother is a singer. Their entire lives were there, but they knew to send me to safety. They gave me up because they love me.”

“...I, I understand that. Your parents giving you up because they love you, I mean.”

“And yet you’re still taking me back.”

Ko was met with silence again. They settled into their chair, closing their eyes. It was then Din looked back. Ko hadn’t given him trouble at all on their journey. And, if he was being honest, their story about leaving Canto Bight pricked at his heart. But a bounty was a bounty. 

“You awake?”

“So now you’re talkative again?”

“What was Cody like when you first met her?”

That threw Ko. They weren’t expecting him to ask about her.

“She was little. Olenna sent me here not only to help me get away but because Cody needed the help. She was beginning to tutor with Maz and take government lessons with Mon Mothma. She needed someone around her age to help her, not just older adults. Enter me. She didn’t seem afraid of everything she had to do. She wasn’t your average kid.”

“She’s going to be a wonderful queen. She doesn’t need a husband for that.”

“And how would you know? You whirled into her life for a few days.”

Ko almost thought he wouldn’t answer but then he spoke.

“She told me about her plans for Starfall. She genuinely cares for her people. She’s just, she’s brave, she listens to her advisors. She listens to you. She believed me when I told her that you sent me after her.”

“When did she have time to tell you this, and why did you tell her I’d sent you?”

“I told her you sent me, so she’d trust me. And we talked while we were in the lighthouse. That’s where I took her. We just went to a lighthouse and we talked.”

“And yet none of that is enough for you to break your contract.”

“Bounty hunting is a complicated profession. Why didn’t you give me up to her?”

“You should have seen the look of terror on her face when she thought I didn’t know who you were. She doesn’t know about my past. I wasn’t about to take a sense of safety from her. Besides, you took her mind off Nis. I was thankful for that.”

They stopped talking, lapsing into another silence. Neither wanted to discuss their pasts but really, they were both just avoiding the subject of Cody. Ko looked out of the window. They’d spent so long in Starfall they thought that they’d never see space again.

“You never fought me, not once.”

“No, Viper. I didn’t,” Ko admitted. 

“Why?”

Instead of replying, it was Ko’s turn to be silent. They continued to stare out of the window until they fell asleep, leaving Din awake with just his thoughts. His mind drifted back to the lighthouse.

Cody was half asleep, but he was wide awake. They were cuddled close to one another in the bed. Their legs were intertwined, and Cody rested against his chest like a pillow. She rose and fell with every deep breath he took. His fingers lazily traced her back. He glanced at the floor, her blue dress tossed aside as if it was a random piece of fabric and not royally expensive. 

“I think you were right, Oberyn,” she mumbled. 

“About?” He asked, amused at her half-sleep state.

She turned to look him in the eye and found that she missed the warmth of his skin. 

“The right guy did come along, and it wasn’t Nis.”

“I don’t think he’s the right guy either,” he’d admitted. 

“Would your family, in Dorne, miss you if you stayed a bit longer?”

“And why would I stay?” He asked teasingly. 

“Well, you can’t get to know me or my Starfall in just a few days. We must stop at those beaches we passed to experience the people. Besides, I want to get to know you too, Red Viper.”

“Oh, am I Red Viper now?” 

He kissed her before she could answer. When he broke their kiss, he couldn’t hide the grin on his face.

“Tell me something about your family.”

He paused in thought. “Our sigil is a red sun pierced by a golden spear. We also have house words.”

“Oh, you do?”

“We do,” he teased. “Our words are Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken.”

“Tell me something about your Dorne.”

“We’re bordered by the sea and south of the Red Mountains. It’s dry as the desert but it rains enough.”

“So, I’d be like a fish out of water there?”

He cast a curious glance at her. “You’d visit?”

“Of course, I would… if you, but only if you wanted me to visit.”

Another piece of his heart broke. “Of course, I’d want you to visit, sweetheart.”

He kissed her shoulder and then he kissed her full on the mouth. They allowed themselves to get lost in the other’s touch. For a moment, he allowed himself to believe in the lie he’d spun.

“Where’d you go?”

Din looked up to see Ko standing next to him.

“You were just somewhere in your mind. Where were you?”

“Nowhere. Sit down. We’re here.”

* * *

“I have never been so insulted in my life! Bounty hunters and ambushes, and not to mention your daughter has been-”

“Nis?” Ashara interrupted. 

“Yes?” He replied, expecting an apology of sorts. 

“Shut up.”

The prince wisely listened to the queen. He found, though, that she’d turned her attention from him and to her husband. Scoffing he left, in search of someone who would pay him the attention he believed he was owed. 

“Has anyone see Prince Oberyn or Cody?” Gerold was asking. 

No one could answer as the entire castle was thrown into chaos.

“Mom? Dad?” 

Both Ashara and Gerold whirled around. Amid everyone running around and disarray stood Cody. It was like a magnet was pulling them to her. Time seemed to slow as everyone noticed the family embracing in front of them. 

* * *

“What happened? Where’s Ko?”

Everyone went home. The castle was empty, the staff was given the night. Cody pitched in with her parents and a skeleton crew to clean. When that was done, the king and queen dismissed even them leaving only the guards. Now the Dayne family was all cuddled into Gerold and Ashara’s bed. 

“Bounty hunters came for them.”

Cody shot up. “Bounty hunters. What? Why? We have to find them!”

“Sweetheart calm down. We sent the kingsguard already. We can’t abandon Starfall.”

“But why did bounty hunters come in the first place?”

Gerold took a deep breath. “Do you remember when Ko first came to us?”

“Yeah! They used to be an attendant to Margaery but the Lady Olenna thought they’d be a good help to me as I learned what it meant to be a princess.”

“Well, that’s part of the reason. The other reason was to keep Ko moving. They were in a bad situation back home. They fell into the wrong crowd while on Canto Bight and they needed a place to go. The Tyrell’s kept them safe for a while and then we did.”

“So, this bad crowd is after Ko again?”

“It seems so. But we’ll do anything to get them back. But where did you go? We couldn’t find you.” Ashara asked. 

Cody grew quiet. Her mind drifted back to the lighthouse. They’d just reached the top of the lighthouse. She was exploring every nook and cranny while he watched amused. She only turned back to look at him when she heard him chuckling.

“What?”

“Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? Have you viewed every prince you’ve met through the lens of what’s good for your people? What about what’s good for you?”

“I haven’t looked at _every_ prince as just a good king. There’s one that I want to get to know just because he’s him.”

She stepped away from the cabinets she was at and walked toward him.

“And does this prince have a name?”

“He does. Guess,” she whispered.

“Cody?”

She blinked and saw her parents looking expectantly at her.

“I was with Prince Oberyn, but he left me. Some friends gave me a ride back.”

“But he was seen here!” Ashara exclaimed. “Someone said they saw him enter the kitchen and much later… Ko…” Ashara trailed off as they lapsed into silence and the family put the pieces together. 

The sound of Cody’s sobs was the only sound in the castle that night.


	10. My Finest Hour

Canto Bight was louder than Ko remembered. Everything was bright and everyone’s outfits were flashy. You’d be forgiven if you lost track of time in the overwhelming environment. But then again, that was the point wasn’t it? Get drunk and lose all your money.

Ko and Din stepped off the Razor Crest. Ko was surprised that he didn’t have his weapon trained on them. They assumed it was due to whatever false feelings he still associated with Cody. They trudged through the sand until they reached concrete ground and came face-to-face with a Kubaz.

“We need passage.” Din said flipping a coin toward the sentient being. They caught the money before playing the flute. As if summoned by magic a droid-driven speeder showed up.

“No droids.”

The Kubaz looked at him quizzically before playing another tune. The original speeder disappeared and a new one appeared. 

“My name is Luminara. I’ll take you guys into the city.”

Ko stepped into the speeder, taking the front as Din motioned them to. Din sat behind them and the speeder took off. Each was distracted by the shiny and chrome nature of the city. There were crowds everywhere, each person dressed fancier than the last. Din could hear a race track in the distance. While he was experiencing Canto Bight all for the first time, Ko was remembering their home. 

_There was where they’d formed Kanjiklub with their friends._

_ There was where Oosha comforted them with ice cream when they’d received a less than favorable mark in school._

_ Further up was where Aurodia bought them their graduation outfit._

_ As the speeder whirred by Ko saw where Bazine Netal gave them their first kiss _

It didn’t take long before Coruscant Hotel and Casino came into view. Ko took a deep breath, readying themselves for whatever “justice” was waiting for them.

“Mando!”

Din and Ko stepped off the speeder and were met with a human male. 

“Greef,” He acknowledged. 

“We were beginning to worry but you did it. Come inside.”

Greef turned to lead them and Din gently pushed Ko to follow. 

“So,” they whispered. “The Red Viper isn’t real. Prince Oberyn isn’t real. Is this Mando persona real?”

“I _am_ a Mandalorian.”

“You’re a coward,” Ko bit back. 

“The Targaryen reign is over. The empire is no more. My people are gone! When one chooses to walk the way of the Mandalore, he is both hunter and prey. How can one be a coward if one chooses this way of life?”

“You’re a coward because you broke guest right. You’re a coward because you broke Cody’s heart.”

They entered the casino.

“Greef Karga!” The sound of Jorka’s voice echoing throughout the casino caused everyone to stop and look at the entering party. They only paid attention for a moment they all turned their attention back to their money.

“Come into my office!” Jorka invited. He smiled at both Greef and Din but his look turned sinister when Ko passed by.

Once inside the office, Jorka shut the door. “Thank you so much for finding Ko. They have no idea how lost I’d been without them. Now, about your payment.”

Jorka placed the money on the table but Din found that he couldn’t look at any of it. 

“What will-”

Both Ko and Greef shot up at his unfinished sentence. Ko looked at him in surprise while Greef’s look gave him a stern warning. Either way, Din didn’t finish his thought. 

“Thank you,” he choked out instead. Standing to go. 

“No. Thank _you_.”

Din exited the room and leaned against the wall. A few minutes later, Greef emerged and handed him his cut. Together they descended the steps, leaving Ko behind. When they reached the bottom step, Din turned back to look at the closed double doors of Jorka’s office. Now two guards stood outside of it. 

“Take your cut, Mando. You’ve earned it. Go to the slots or visit the Twi’lek healing baths.”

“I want my next job.” He said, almost robotically, while pocketing his money. 

“Didn’t you hear what I said? Relax. Take the day off.”

“I want my next job. Preferably far away.”

Greef sighed and fished in his pocket for his remaining bounty pucks. He picked one and handed it to the Mandalorian.

Din opened it so that the hologram displayed his next bounty. 

“Ah, that’s a good one. A senator’s son skipped bail.”

“I’ll take it.” Din announced, turning and leaving Greef. 

Din stalked back to the Razor Crest the whole way trying to shut out the warring voices in his head. He knew he deserved to be yelled at by imaginary ghosts and yet it overwhelmed him. 

Eventually the screams echoing in his head turned into the sound of waves roaring in his ears. Just like that, he was back in the lighthouse with Cody. They were sitting in front of the window. He was shirtless, his pants hung low on his hips. Cody was across from him, a blanket wrapped around her. They were staring at the water, just watching the mesmerizing motion of the waves.

“My parents are the greatest. They love me and they do their best not to pressure me. That’s why they want me to become the queen while they’re still around. If I need help, I can turn to them. And they know I can do it. It’s me who doesn’t want to do it alone. And I know, I know I just said I’d have them but…”

“It’s not the same.”

“No. I figured I wouldn’t fall in love in a day. I just wanted to meet someone who I felt connected to. Someone who was willing to learn to love me and my people.”

“A spark to light a fire.”

She smiled. “Right, a spark to light a fire. Of course, my parents and Ko would have to approve.”

“Ko?”

“Yeah Oberyn,” she said laughing as if he’d said something absurd. 

“Of course, Ko. We’ve been together what feels like every step of my life. I can’t imagine doing anything without them. Ko is just as much a Dayne as they are a Choi and a Ventafoli. They’re just as much royal as I am.”

“I’m glad you’ve got them, and they’ve got you.”

Cody reached for the bottle of Soulean brandy in between them and drank straight from the bottle before handing it to Din. He took a drink himself and then set it down. Reaching out, he pulled Cody close to him and they snuggled close together.

“I’m glad you found me. Even if this trip ends with you getting on your ship and flying away. I’ll still be glad.”

He looked down to see that she’d begun crying. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. 

“My sweet baby girl. My cyar’ika. I’m glad that I met you too.”

The overwhelming nature of the memory shook Din to the core. Powering down the Razor Crest, he collapsed in his seat and cried.


	11. Count on Me

Ashara stood outside Cody’s door. She’d attempted to knock on her daughter’s door multiple times and each time she stopped herself. What do you say to your child when their best friend has been kidnapped and the person who did it was… was what? What was Prince Oberyn to her daughter? Of course, there was one way to get the answer to that question, in fact, it was an easy way. All Ashara need to do was knock on her daughter’s door. Still, she hesitated because she didn’t have the words. The sound of a crash interrupted her thoughts. Without hesitation, she pushed the door open. 

“Cody?”

The window was open and half of Cody’s body was out of it. A glass vase was shattered on the floor. Cody looked sheepishly at it rather than at her mother.

“Cody do you want to come back into the room?”

Cody stepped back into the room. Ashara took note of what her daughter was wearing: tights, boots, bodice, a hooded cloak.

“And where do you think you’re going dressed like that?”

“To get Ko!”

“Oh sweetheart, the Kingsguard have already left. They’re going to find Ko and bring them back.”

“And what about-”

A knock at the door interrupted Cody and she was glad. She didn’t know if she could trust herself to say his name without crying. 

“I can get it.” Cody said, stepping around her mother and wiping a few tears from her eyes. She opened the door.

“Maester Caleotte,” Cody said while simultaneously clearing her throat. “Can I help you?”

“A raven came.” He said, handing the scroll to Cody. 

“Thank you.” 

Caleotte bowed before exiting. Cody turned back to see her mother sitting on her bed. Cody turned the parchment over in her hands.

“Are you going to open that?”

Cody handed it to her mother instead. 

“The seal, it’s a direwolf,” Ashara noted.

“The Starks. Will you open it?”

Cody paced in front of her mother as Ashara read. 

“Greetings. In a day we’ll dock on your shores. Jon Snow comes to seek Princess Cody’s hand in marriage...”

Ashara stopped reading and looked at Cody. She’d stopped pacing and was sitting on the floor. 

“They must not have heard. We can send them away.”

“No mom. No more hoping and no more princes. If he’s good for Starfall then he’s good for me.”

“Cody just because Oberyn wasn’t the one for you doesn’t mean you have to give up.”

“Eight princes, mom.” 

Cody couldn’t hide the break in her voice as she spoke. Because what she wanted to say was that Prince Oberyn _was_ the prince for her, despite everything that happened. She wanted to tell her mother that there was no way he took Ko, that some other bounty hunter kidnapped them and Oberyn left to get them back. Cody desperately wanted to tell her mother everything that happened in the lighthouse. She wanted to tell her mother that Oberyn _promised_ that he was a prince and that he wouldn’t lie to her again.

“Honey,” Ashara sunk to the floor so that she was sitting next to her daughter. “You know that you don’t have to have someone to rule. The whole point of you becoming queen now is so that we’re around to help you.”

“I know mom. But the Starks will be a good alliance. It’ll be good for the people and it will be good for me. Besides, you know that I never expected to fall in love on the first meeting. Maybe it’s better this way. The Kingsguard will bring back Ko and I will marry this Jon.”

Ashara opened her mouth to argue but Cody cut her off. 

“Mom, you were right. Me running off on a one-woman crusade to find Ko was silly. Now, if you don’t mind, I think I’ll go to bed now.”

Ashara kissed the top of her daughter’s head. “Alright. We’ll talk in the morning.”

* * *

“Ko. Ko. Ko. Did you really think that you could hide from me?”

“I don’t know why you were still trying to find me. It’s been _years_ Jorka.”

He crossed his desk until he was standing uncomfortably close to Ko. He took their face in his hands when they refused to look him in the eyes. 

“You ran from me. No one just walks away from the Guavian Death Gang and no one walks away from me.”

Ko jerked their head out of Jorka’s hands. “I wasn’t a part of your operation. Why do you want me?”

“Bala-Tik’s dead.”

Ko looked up at him then. 

“Ah, so that’s what got your attention? He’s been dead for a few months. Honestly? We didn’t care too much about you when you first left. Yes, you knew too much but not enough that you’d be a true liability. I don’t know if you could tell but the casino and hotel are on a decline. With the galaxy’s governing body in such an unreliable state people aren’t coming in here like they used too.”

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“You were the best I ever had. No one could fix games and count cards the way you did. I need your help to bring my business back to what it was.”

Ko shook their head in disgust. “You send bounty hunters after me after _years_ for what? Because you’re not as rich as you used to be?”

Jorka shrugged. “Call me sentimental. Now,” he snapped his fingers and two stormtroopers stepped into the room. “They’ll take you back to your quarters. I don’t have to remind you what happens when I’m disobeyed, do I?”

Ko shook their head no. Almost as if a memory come alive, their right side began to burn. Their body remembered Jorka and his punishments. Ko stood and the stormtroopers walked with them past the casino floor. Jorka was right. While populated, the casino obviously fell on hard times. 

“Keep walking scum.” The stormtrooper shoved them forward. 

Ko held their tongue as they walked through the kitchens. They’d almost made it out of the room when a large clattering caused Ko to turn their head. Before they could react, a large cart knocked into the stormtroopers. Ko felt their pocket grow heavier before the stormtroopers shoved their assailant off them.

“Hey! Watch it!”

The person bowed in apology before leaving. The troopers shoved Ko forward. They continued, past the kitchens until they reached a hall filled with back rooms. The troopers shoved Ko in one before shutting the door.

Ko waited for their eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room before getting up. There wasn’t much. In fact, Ko could tell that this room wasn’t originally intended to be a bedroom. It was converted into their prison. The sound of static took Ko out of their thoughts. Fishing into their pocket they found a comlink.

A voice managed to travel over the static.

“Hello? Hello, can you hear me?”

Ko waited for a beat. When they were sure that they couldn’t hear stormtroopers outside they spoke.

“Who are you?”

“Why didn’t you listen to my note?” The voice answered back. 

Ko faltered. “You- you sent the raven?”

“And you didn’t listen.” 

“I did listen! I-” Ko cut themselves off and took a deep breath. No need to alienate a potential ally. 

“I tried to listen. Unfortunately, this particular bounty hunter used my princess’s heart against her.”

“Right. Cody. I’m sorry about that.”

The mention of Cody took Ko by surprise. “How do you know about her?” 

“Jorka has been searching for you a lot longer than he's letting on. He’s mad you got away. He wants you to work for him again. There... there really hasn’t been anyone like you.”

The voice stopped talking and Ko was afraid that their only friend was now radio silent, caught.

“Hello? Hello!” 

“I’m here. It’s just,” the voice sighed. “I really did miss hearing your voice.”

“Do I… do we know one another?”

The voice laughed. “You’re forgiven for forgetting. You never really did belong here anyway. But I remember you, that’s why I tried to warn you. You saved me, that day with Jorka. You could have left me like everyone else but you didn’t. Now, I won’t leave you.”

Ko’s eyes grew wide. Of course, she wouldn’t sound like a young girl anymore. Time passed. Maturity deepened her voice and Jorka stole some of the fight from her. But there was no mistaking who was on the other end of the comlink.

“...Delphi?”

* * *

“I never faulted you for leaving. I’m glad that one of us was able to.” Delphi grew quiet before speaking again. 

“Tasu and Razoo are dead. Life got hard after you left. Jorka got meaner if you can believe it. He was making deals with the Hutts and someone named Unkar Plutt. He spent too much and we suffered.”

“Delle…”

“It wasn’t your fault. Someone deserved a happy life.”

A moment of silence lapsed between them before Delphi spoke again. “Was it? Happy I mean.”

Ko nodded before remembering that Delphi couldn’t see them. “Yeah. It was good. I served a family for about a year before I settled with the Daynes.”

“A few guests who came in talking about their princess all the time. She keeps rejecting suitors. They say she’s hopeless.”

“She isn’t hopeless. She just knows what she wants.”

“And what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Do you know what you want?”

That question caught Ko off guard. They knew that they didn’t want to work for Jorka again. They knew that they wanted Cody to be okay.

“I’m, I’m not sure.”

No reply came and for a moment Ko was afraid that they’d lost the connection. When Delphi spoke again her voice came in a hushed whisper.

“I… I have to go. Someone is coming. But hide this comlink. I’ll try to talk to you again, okay?”

“Okay.”

“And Ko?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry you’re back here but I’m not sorry that I get to see you again.”

“I’m glad I’ve got you too, Delle.”


	12. Somebody’s Got Your Back

Delphi served ale to a customer, but her mind was on Ko. The moment she’d heard Jorka utter Ko’s name she’d immediately been on high alert. Delphi hadn’t even known that her childhood friend was alive. She also didn’t know how Jorka found them, but what Delphi _did_ know was that she couldn’t let Ko fall back into Jorka’s sinister hands. 

She snuck into his office late one night and discovered that Ko was living in someplace called Starfall. Delphi couldn’t help but smile at the notes he’d taken on them. While Delphi was horrified to find the notes in the first place, she was happy to see the life her friend was living. 

Ko was some sort of attendant, the right hand to Princess Cody. Delphi glanced at the notes Jorka kept on the princess, most of the information was common knowledge. Honestly, Delphi wanted to feel jealous. Not of Ko getting out of life but because another woman made them smile. Of the entire group, Ko was the one Delle felt closest too. For some reason, Delphi just assumed that time stopped outside of Canto Bight. 

“Hey! Are you serving drinks or what?”

Delphi snapped back to reality. Taking the order, she walked down the bar to get the drinks before returning to the customer. Her comlink weighed heavily on her. No matter what, she would get Ko out of here. Jorka wouldn’t put her friend in any more danger.

Time clicked on and Delphi served more customers, all while planning. Jorka was holed up in his office, planning a big tournament. Now that Ko was back, he wouldn’t waste time forcing them into his twisted schemes in order to make the most money. Never mind that Canto Bight was making so much money that other hotels and casinos were practically void of customers. Just yesterday Delphi heard someone say that they’d passed Vranki’s place in the Voxx Cluster and found it barren.

“Delphi!”

Jorka’s voice filled the room and Delphi flinched. Setting down her rag, she entered her bosses’ office. 

“You were friends with Ko, right? I think I remember that right.”

“We knew one another,” Delphi confirmed, not wanting to tip her hand. Who knew if Jorka would use a relationship against the other?

“That’s good enough. A stormtrooper will escort you back to where they’re sleeping. I want you to fill them in on what’s been going on and prep them for the upcoming tournament. They’re going to make me a lot of money.”

Delphi nodded and walked outside to find a man in stormtrooper garb waiting for her. While the empire was gone, remnants of it remained. No one could ever forget the havoc that Palpatine and Darth Vader inflicted upon the galaxy.

“Hurry up” the trooper commanded, and Delphi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It wasn’t like the trooper had anywhere else to be, they were at Jorka’s beck and call. She followed them down halls and around turns until they stopped at a door. The stormtrooper banged furiously before opening it. 

“Like I said, hurry up.”

Delphi stepped into the room and was immediately enveloped in a hug.

“I can’t believe you’re here. I can’t believe I’m not alone.” 

Delphi was only stunned by the force of Ko’s hug for a moment before she wrapped her arms around her friend.

“I’ve got you,” she whispered. 

The two friends stayed like that for a while, in one another’s embrace. Finally, Ko pulled away. 

“How can you be here right now? Were you escorted?”

“Um, yeah. Jorka wants me to prep you. He’s trying to hold a tournament and of course, he wants it to be like the old days.”

Delphi took Ko’s hand in hers. “But I’m not going to do that.”

“You’re not?”

“No. You and I are going to escape from here. I’ve got a plan.”

* * *

There was an old saying that Starks didn’t do well in the South. Cody hoped that wasn’t true for Jon. He wouldn’t stay in Starfall if he hated it. She also didn’t want to send another royal family member away. Jon wasn’t a prince; he practically wasn’t even a lord. He was a bastard. Dayne's didn’t find that insulting. Bastards weren’t ostracized in Starfall. Cody gave a sad chuckle; they were a little like Dorne that way. Their oldest Robb was married to Talisa. Sansa and Arya Stark held no allusions of marriage. Bran and Rickon were too young. Besides, it was Jon’s idea. He longed to get away from the North and Catelyn Stark’s hateful gaze. He longed to be more than Ned’s bastard. 

Cody stood on the beach with her parents behind her. This time there were no large banquets or grand entrances. Cody was tired. Jon Snow stepped off the boat, surrounded by his father’s guard.

“Welcome to Starfall, Lord Jon.”

He smiled and shook his head. “It’s, it’s just Jon. I don’t need any fancy titles. It’s just… me.”

Cody fought back her tears as Jon spoke Oberyn’s words to her. She cleared her throat and spoke. 

“Just you is fine, Jon. Would you like to come in?”


	13. Proud of Your Boy (Reprise)

Ko’s life was made easier with Delphi’s existence, but that didn’t mean that they didn’t live in constant fear for the last few weeks. Jorka kept them close. They received all their meals in their room and a guard was always a few feet away. The only times Jorka ever let them out was to rig card games and trick betters. 

Even though he claimed the casino and hotel were on the decline, his operation continued to grow. Now Jorka employed small children as spies and thieves, calling them his little birds. Ko scoffed at the audacity of it all. Nights passed quickly. Dreams were the only time Ko allowed themselves to think of Cody and her parents. Nighttime was also the only time that Ko and Delphi could talk. Other than that, they just shared stolen glances across the casino room floor. 

Time was ticking down to Jorka’s tournament. That meant time was ticking down to their planned escape. Ko didn’t know the entirety of Delphi’s plan, but they trusted her. 

Honestly, Ko wondered why Jorka even wanted them. His operation seemed to be doing just fine. Ko didn’t dare ask, though. They didn’t want to push their luck. Luck, if they could call it that. 

Right now, they were laying in their mattress waiting for Delphi’s call to come. They didn’t talk every night, but they did talk most nights. The static of the communicator brought them out of their stupor. 

“You awake Ko?”

“Yeah, I am.”

Ko opened their mouth to add more but nothing came. There was a pause. Finally, Delphi spoke. 

“What is it, Ko?”

“My, my parents. Are they-”

“Aurodia and Oosha are alive. At least, last that I’d heard.”

Ko let go of a breath they hadn’t realized that they were holding. 

“Where are they?”

“After you left, they couldn't really stand to be here anymore. Both of your parents retired. I think they said something about Naath.” 

“Naath?”

“It's an island in the Summer Sea.”

“I’m glad this city can’t abuse them anymore. They’ve both suffered enough.”

“So, have you. I’m sorry you’re back here.”

“This time we’ll both get out.”

Another moment of silence passed between them before Delphi spoke again. 

“Will you go back to your princess when you get out of here?”

“I don’t know,” Ko admitted. “I can’t put her or her family in danger and Jorka might come back after me. Still, I got so used to living in one place that I don’t want to run. It was nice being stationary. Sometimes I almost forgot about the danger. I almost forgot about this place.”

Ko could hear Delphi breathing on the other end. 

“I never forgot about you, Delle.”

“Really?”

“You’ve always been one of the most important people in my life. I wish you could have met Cody. You would have loved her.”

“I still can meet her, if you want. I told you, we’re getting out of here.”

“You’d come back with me?”

“Ko, I’d follow you to the ends of the earth.”

* * *

Jorka paced back and forth in his office. He needed this tournament tonight to go well. Unbeknownst to anyone he’d made a few shady deals and bad gambles and now he owed the Nothoiin Cartel big time. Now they were coming to collect. It was a last-ditch attempt when he’d dispatched bounty hunters to find Ko. He figured, if anyone can bring him back the prosperous notions of his glory days then it was his good luck charm, Ko.

Cersei promised that if he didn’t deliver, not only would his business suffer but so would he. He gave one more glance over his ledgers. With Ko he acquired more money, but it still wasn’t enough. He slammed the book shut when something caught his attention. It was Ko’s file, the one he put together as he searched for them. Jorka picked it up and flipped to the middle. There was a photo of Ko with a young woman on a balcony. Jorka scanned the articles for a name. He hadn’t really bothered to pay attention to Ko’s life. He only cared that he had them back. 

“Princess Cody of House Daye,” he mused. “I bet the young princess of Starfall would pay a lot to get her friend back. More than I could make on any silly tournament…”

Jorka set the page down. Why hadn’t he thought of this before? If he didn’t make enough tonight, he would extort the Daynes. Either way, Ko would be the reason he turned a profit.

“Pycelle?”

The old man lumbered into his office. 

“Yes, sir?”

“Draft a note and ready a raven. Oh, and make sure Ko is ready for tonight.”

* * *

“Are you ready for this?”

Ko nodded. Delphi’s plan was about to be put into motion. Canto Bight citizens hoped to win big. Jorka’s little birds were running everywhere, virtually invisible. They were stealing and tricking customers. Ko was stationed at the Blackjack table. With their help, Barret Jor was dominating the table. Delphi was working the grounds, serving the drinks, and getting everyone as drunk as possible. 

Towards the middle of the night was when the two friends would make their escape. Delphi bribed some man with free drinks to cause a distraction, shutting off the lights. In the dark, Delphi and Ko would make their escape. Ko had a ship waiting on standby. Jorka would be otherwise indisposed and unable to go after them immediately. Ko also arranged for Cersei to arrive right after their escape, and Jorka didn’t know. Everything would work. It had to. 

* * *

Din stood at the edge of the crowd. He kept his helmet and Beskar armor on, drawing attention to himself. Din knew that he could have taken the armor off. He knew that it would make it easier. But honestly, he didn’t think that he deserved easy. That, and… he knew that it had all been a ruse with Cody. He knew that his face was his own. He was Din. Yet when he looked at himself in the mirror without the Mandalorian helmet he only saw Prince Oberyn Martell, a man who didn’t exist. 

Din shook the thoughts from his mind. He was doing this for Cody, but he couldn’t think about Cody. All that he could do was right a terrible wrong that he’d committed. He spotted Ko. They hadn’t left the Blackjack table all night. He’d also noticed that he wasn’t the only one watching Ko. Jorka’s eyes kept shifting from Ko to his office. The mob boss wasn’t the only one either. A young waitress was also orbiting heavily in Ko’s circle. He took note of all the moving patterns in the casino. He kept his ears to the stormtrooper chatter. It seemed like an important person was coming. This would be the moment he’d strike and get Ko back to the Razor Crest and back to Cody. Din used the shadows, blending in until he found himself in one of the backrooms. 

“Hey! Who are you?”

Din turned to see two stormtroopers behind him. Deflecting the blaster shots with his armor, Din made quick work of the stormtroopers with a few punches and his flamethrower. Once they were down, he turned his attention back to the electrical switches behind him. He studied them for a moment before hitting a specific combination of switches and buttons. As soon as he hit the last one, Jorka’s hotel and casino plunged into darkness. 

* * *

Immediately Delphi was at Ko’s side. 

“I don’t know what’s going on, but this isn’t a part of the plan. Cersei isn’t here yet.”

Ko grabbed Delphi’s hand. “It doesn’t matter. We have to go. Now.”

They took off, taking advantage of the chaos. By now the red emergency lights of the casino came on. Screams echoed through the halls as everyone scrambled to preserve their winnings and figure out who turned off their lights. Suddenly a rumbling made every one pause. The chandeliers jingled and the chips on the tables shook. 

“Delle? What is that?”

“I don’t know but we have to move.”

Delphi dragged Ko out of the way just in time. Without much warning, a herd of fathiers burst through the room, trampling everything in their path. Ko and Delphi just made it outside when they were met with another complication. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to rescue you. C’mon the Razor Crest isn’t far.”

“I don’t believe you, and the Razor Crest is garbage.”

Delphi interrupted Din and Ko’s argument. 

“Look, you two can argue later. Right now, we have to go. Look!” 

Both turned to see a ship landing. It belonged to Cersei and the Nothoiin Cartel. It also happened to be landing right next to the ship that Delphi procured. In front of them was the Cartel Jorka owed a debt to and, no doubt, behind them, was an angry Jorka.

Delphi grabbed Ko’s hand again and turned to Din. 

“The garbage will do.”


	14. The Kiss

“Na-Ne, what are you doing?”

Cody woke up to feel her porg walking up and down the bed. Stretching, she sat up.

“Ko-” Cody cut herself off. 

The Kingsguard came back a while ago. For now, Cody kept her hope for Ko alive and to herself. No one wanted to broach the topic around her because they were afraid of her reaction. Eventually, she just kept her hopes to herself. 

Once again, Cody got up and got ready for the day without Ko. She’d refused another attendant. Instead, she wrapped the deep blue dress around herself on her own. Cody glanced at the mirror before opening her window. 

“I’ll leave it open for you. Come back when you’re ready.”

Na-Ne squawked as if to say yes before exiting her room. Cody took a deep breath before exiting the room. Almost immediately she ran into someone else. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I-” she cut herself off. “Lord Snow.”

“It’s just Jon,” he smiled. 

“Right, Jon. What can I do for you?”

“Well, in the time I’ve been here we’ve attended many feasts together. Your parents have met mine. We’ve also discussed both Starfall and Winterfell’s economies.”

They began to walk down the hall together. “Yes, all of those things are true.”

“And yet we have yet to actually discuss one another and our own interests.”

“Would you like to know?”

“Of course!” Jon exclaimed. “It isn’t lost on me our situations. I’m the one that has the most to gain. I was never going to be the Lord of Winterfell, that honor belongs to my brother Robb. Us being married means you’re entrusting your people and their needs with me. I don’t take that lightly.”

“Really?”

“Really. I’ll be honest with you. I was in love before, a woman named Ygtitte but it didn’t… it didn’t work out.”

Cody placed a comforting hand over Jon’s. “I know something about that.”

“Being here, listening to your passion for this role and getting to know you… I never believed in love at first sight. All I was hoping for was a connection, a connection that could grow.”

“We could learn to love one another,” Cody replied. 

Jon nodded. “We could. Do you remember the third night that I was here?”

Cody nodded. “We sat on the beach and looked at the constellations.”

“And you told me about everything you wanted for your people.”

“And you told me about Lady Catelyn.”

Jon looked away in embarrassment, but Cody turned his attention back to her. 

“Thank you for trusting me with your secrets. You didn’t have to tell me. You’re brave. The label bastard doesn’t mean anything here in Starfall.”

Jon gave a small smile. 

By now they’d made it to the first floor of the castle. 

“Can I take you somewhere?”

“You want to take me somewhere? In my own city?”

“I’ve been exploring. Plus it’ll be nice to get away. Just the two of us. I’ve heard our parents whisper. Apparently we’re getting along and they expect us to declare the match by the end of the trip.”

“Oh do they?” Cody teased, raising an eyebrow. 

Jon held out a hand. “Come with me.”

Jon and Cody walked past the guards and out into the morning air. This time there was no sneaking around. Jon Snow had the proper titles, just like Prince Nis and yet the same spirit of adventure as Oberyn. No one questioned him by her side. 

They moved up and down the streets, greeting the new that was already up. Jon excused himself for a moment and Cody watched with an amused smile as he insisted on paying for two pastries for them both. 

“Breakfast,” he commented coming back to her. 

Cody gladly accepted the food. “Thank you.”

They continued their walk down the street and slowly the rest of the city came awake. Soon children were all around them, happy for an up-close look at their princess. Cody took some of her pasty and gave it to a young child before Jon bought the morning batch for everyone else. Together they sat and played with the children, their parents watching from their homes. A small young boy plopped himself in Jon’s lap and immediately went to sleep.

“You know how to take care of them,” Cody noted while two little girls began to braid her curls. 

“Sansa and Arya were too old for me to take care of. I helped a little with Bran but mostly Rickon.”

“Won’t they miss you when you come here?” 

“We each must do our duty. When my father first told me about you, do you know what he said?”

Cody shook her head no. 

“He said, _kill the boy_. All I’ve ever known is the cold and the North. Now here I am in the South with the sea.”

“It’s time to grow up,” Cody said, understanding Ned’s meaning. 

“He knew there was a chance we might not get along, might even hate each other. But a match between us is important for a variety of reasons.”

“But we don’t hate one another,” Cody replied softly. 

“We don’t,” Jon admitted. 

“And we don’t love one another either.” 

Jon was silent. Instead, he focused his attention on the ball game the children next to him began to play. The game only lasted a few more minutes before parents began to call their children inside. The princess and Jon bid goodbye. Jon reached out his hand and Cody took it. They continued throughout the city. 

“If you could have her, Ygritte, would you marry her right now?”

Jon was silent for a long time. In fact, they reached the edge of the city and were now in the more rural, beachy part of Starfall before he answered. 

“She used to tell me that I knew nothing and maybe she was right. We were never meant to be. Our worlds were too different, but… yes. If I could be with her right now I would.”

Cody nodded and let Jon’s hand go. She walked toward the water and stuck her toes in. 

“I hope I haven’t offended you,” Jon said, giving her space but still standing by her side. 

Cody shook her head. She turned to Jon and as soon as he saw that she was crying her reached out. With shaky hands, he wiped her tears away. 

“No, you haven’t offended me. Like I said earlier, I know something about that. I don’t know if I loved him yet but I would have liked to spend the rest of my life loving him.”

“Is he dead?”

Cody didn’t answer the question. Instead, she snuggled close to Jon. He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that for a moment. After a while, Cody lifted her head to find Jon looking at her. Their lips met in a simple kiss. When they broke apart, Cody rested her head back on his chest. 

“You’ve been a wonderful friend in the time we’ve known one another.”

“As have you.”

_“I’m glad you found me. Even if this trip ends with you getting on your ship and flying away. I’ll still be glad.”_

Cody was crying again. Tears ran down her face as she thought of what she’d lost and what she could have had. 

“Jon, I-” she stopped, took a deep breath, and began again. “Will-”

Jon kissed her tears away.

“Yes.”


	15. The Ends of the Galaxy

“Why did you come back?”

“And where are we going?” Delphi added. 

Ko shook their head, “You left me with Jorka for weeks. What were you doing all that time?”

“Did he hurt you?” Din asked, refusing to answer their questions. 

Ko rolled their eyes. “No, Jorka didn’t physically hurt me. He just sent stormtroopers to intimidate me and kept me in general fear of life if I didn’t cooperate.”

“I’m glad you’re… okay.”

“Why?”

Din looked away from the controls of the Razor Crest and at Delphi.

“Both of you are people. No one should be mistreated and…” Din flicked his eyes at Ko before continuing. “I’m in love with Cody.”

Ko rolled their eyes before stalking to the back of the Razor Crest. They weren’t gone long before they stomped back into the cockpit of the ship. 

“How can you even say that? You’ve done nothing but betray her and lie to her the entire time she’s known you. She doesn’t even know your real name!”

Delphi placed a gentle hand on Ko’s arm. 

“Ko.”

They looked at Delphi, who nodded toward the back of the ship. Both left Din alone.

“He doesn’t deserve anyone to go easy on him, even if he did rescue us. You had a plan yourself.”

“I did,” Delphi acknowledged. 

“He can’t love Cody,” Ko insisted. 

“Why not?”

“Because-” Ko cut themselves off before starting again. “Because he didn’t have a chance to get to know her.”

Delphi playfully bumped Ko’s shoulder. “You’ve never heard of love at first sight then?”

“I-”

“I’m not excusing the things he’s done. I can’t begin to understand the betrayal you must feel. I look at him and I can see the remorse. I feel the love.”

“Through the helmet?”

Delphi laughed. “Yes Koko, even through the helmet. After spending so much time around stormtroopers you get good at reading people without seeing their faces.”

Delphi glanced back at where Din was sitting. 

“Where do you think he’s taking us?”

“Let’s ask.”

Delphi linked arms with Ko and led them back to Din. 

“Ser,” Delphi began, gaining Din’s attention. “Where are we going.”

“I’m not a knight. And we’re going to a good place to hide. You’ll both be safe there.”

“Did you think about how I can’t go back to Cody? Did that ever cross your mind when you took me that I couldn’t go back to her, or the only life I’ve known for years?”

Din didn’t speak at first and Ko resigned themselves to the silence when he suddenly spoke.

“I’m sorry I took you from one another.”

While his apology couldn’t make up for the lost time and the heartache they’d experienced, Ko felt his sincerity. 

“Thank you.” Ko managed. They glanced at Delphi before continuing. “I can’t tell you if she returns your feelings. What I can tell you is what she told me right before you two left for the lighthouse.”

Din turned ever so slightly to Ko, and they took that as a signal that they should continue. 

“Before you met her in the hall, we were together. She told me that out of every prince she met paled in comparison to you. She was incredibly happy that she met you.”

“Sorgan. That’s where we’re going. It’s a forest planet. There’s a village of krill farmers that can take you in.”

The trio fell into a comfortable rhythm during their travels. Din didn’t talk much, and Ko kept a farther distance. 

“You’ve been around this guy longer than I have,” Delphi began. “Can we trust him?”

Ko went to speak but Delphi interrupted. 

“Obviously you’ve been burned by him before. But he came _back_ Ko. So, can we trust him?”

Ko looked into Delphi’s eyes. They remembered the look on Cody’s face after every interaction with Cody.

“I think he’ll do his best to redeem himself. Make the wrong right. That includes making sure we’re safe.”

Delphi nodded. “Have you ever heard of Sorgan?”

“No.”

The journey to the backwater planet was relatively uneventful. Ko could only suppose that Jorka was too busy dealing with Cersei to truly pursue them. Ko could only think that they were lucky.

It wasn’t until the Razor Crest landed on Sorgan, however, that Ko finally felt that they could breathe. They really were on another planet. If they could help it, they weren’t going back to Canto Bight.

The krill farmers accepted them into their homes quickly. As suspicious as Ko wanted to feel, Delphi melted their unease. As Ko hung back by the ship, Din only appeared for a moment to assess the villagers before disappearing in the belly of the ship, they watched Delphi.

The nervous looks and shifting eyes they’d come to associate with Delphi slowly faded away. It was like all she’d needed was the sunshine. As she interacted with various adults and, especially, children she was glowing. 

Delphi turned and motioned for Ko to join her. As much as Ko wanted to shake their head no, they ignored their instincts and approached their friend.

As soon as Ko was close enough Delphi grabbed their hands. 

“Did you ever think such a place existed? It’s all so beautiful. I never thought I’d see anything other than Canto Bight.”

Ko tightened their grip on Delphi’s hands.

“I’m sorry I didn’t take you with me.”

Delphi’s smile fell, just slightly. Gently she cupped Ko’s face in her hands. 

“I’m not mad at you, my dear. I’m glad you got your taste of freedom. I’m glad I get to experience this with you.”

Air seemed to leave Ko’s lungs as they stared into Delphi’s eyes. The blues of her irises reminded them of the waters of Starfall. 

“Delle, I-“

Din interrupted them.

“I think the people have something they’d like to tell us.” 

Ko and Delphi turned to see that a small crowd has gathered. They separated but remained holding hands as a woman spoke. 

“My name is Omera. We understand what it means to have a home taken. All three of you are welcome here as long as you need. No one should find you.”

Delphi squeezed Ko’s hand. 

“Thank you,” Delphi managed.

“It’s getting late,” Omera spoke. “Why don’t I show you all to your quarters?”

Ko watched Omera’s line of vision. A protective feeling rose in their chest as they saw how the woman looked at the Mandalorian. Ko made a mental note to table the thought before being led by Delphi to one of the homes.

“Do you two mind sharing? I apologize, there’s only one bed.”

Delphi glances at Ko, and they replied, “it’s perfect.” 

It was as if everything fell naturally. Ko took the left and Delphi took the right. They both stared up at the ceiling waiting for sleep to come. Just as Delphi was about to drift Ko spoke.

“Do you remember sneaking over to my house when you didn’t want to go home? We’d cuddle together and fall asleep in each other’s arms, just like this.”

“I remember,” Delphi replied. Her voice was thick with sleep. “I always felt safest with you.”

Ko held back a laugh. “And do you still feel that way?” They asked sarcastically.

To Ko’s surprise, Delphi spoke again. “Of course. Always.”

* * *

“She’s been dropping hints for weeks.”

Din looked up from his seat on the porch to see Ko standing in front of him.

“What?”

Ko rolled their eyes. 

“_Oberyn_, Omera _likes_ you.”

Din looked out into the field where Omera and her daughter Winta were working in the fields. If he was being completely honest, he did notice how she seemed to linger when dropping off his food. She’d once asked him about his helmet and why it seemingly never came off. 

“You told her it was because of your Mandalorian creed.”

“I did.”

“But I’ve seen you without it.”

“You have.”

“Why?”

Din lapsed into silence and Ko studied him.

“It was because of Cody,” Ko guessed.

Din gave a slight nod of his head.

“I shouldn’t have removed it. But I did and I don’t regret it. Removing my helmet, showing my face. That person is Oberyn now.”

Ko softened. “I miss her too.”

“You knew her longer.”

“I did. That doesn’t mean you didn’t love her too. I get it if you want to try to find some happiness with Omera though.”

“Din Djarin.”

Ko waited for an explanation and so he elaborated.

“My name was Din Djarin. No one's called me that since I was young, just like no one's seen my face since I was young.”

“Then why tell me now?”

“Because I trust you.”

If that shocked Ko they didn’t show it, so Din pressed on.

“And because I can’t hear the name Oberyn anymore. She called me that.”

* * *

Delphi didn’t know how much time passed on Sorgan. Din stayed to himself. Ko, though, Ko was lighting up in a way that Delphi never thought she’d get to see. Delphi once thought that happiness was boosting a speeder and riding around a crowded city with your friends. 

Freedom and no worries had nothing on that. Of course, life wasn’t all no worries. Occasionally the odd sound at night made Delphi hold Ko tighter. Every time Ko absentmindedly brought their arms around Delphi and held them close. 

This particular morning Ko was helping Stoke in the fields. Delphi waved before almost running into Caben’s grandmother. 

“Oh, I am so sorry.”

“Nonsense dear. Do me a favor and take me back to the house. I was just told that a raven delivered a message to me.”

Delphi helped the older woman across the way and up the stairs into her home. Once she was seated in her chair Delphi brought the note to her. 

“The seal,” Delphi noted. “This is from the Daynes. They’re Ko’s family.”

“They are,” Caben’s grandmother noted. “Open it.”

Delphi ripped the seal and scanned over the letter. Her eyes grew wide as she absorbed its contents. In shock, she turned back to the older woman seated next to her.

“How did you-”

The sound of a blaster going off made Delphi stop short. Immediately she was on the porch. In the middle of the settlement that became their home was a dead Wookiee. Standing over the creature was Din Djarin, his blaster raised. 

“Delle? Delphi?!” Ko burst onto the scene.

Delphi turned and saw Ko looking wildly around. 

“I’m here!”

Ko sprinted into Delphi’s arms, the two happy that the other was safe.

What the hell happened?” Ko asked after letting Delphi go.

“That was Black Krrsantan, a bounty hunter. They’ve found us.”

“Jorka…” Ko breathed. 

“We have to leave,” Din announced. “Now.”

Ko looked at him, terror in her eyes. “Where?”

Delphi held up the note. “I have an idea. There’s something you both need to know.”

They both paused their panic and looked at Delphi. Ko immediately recognized the broken seal. 

“What- what is that?”

Delphi handed the letter over to Ko. With shaky hands, Ko accepted the parchment. Both Din and Delphi watched as Ko took in the message.

“She’s getting married?” Ko breathed. 

Out of the corner of their eye they saw Din freeze. Ko continued. 

“She’s marrying someone named Jon Snow, uniting the Daynes and the Starks....” Ko trailed off and turned to Din. 

“We have to go back to Starfall.”

“We can’t. The bounty hunters will come for both of you there.” Din combated. 

“So, you’re just going to let her marry someone else? You’re going to let her go even though you _claim_ you love her?”

“I’m not good enough for her. We both know that. You so much as said it yourself. She told me that you and your parents get a say in who she marries.”

Ko rolled their eyes. “She may ask our opinions, but her choice is her choice.”

Din was refusing to make eye contact. “But, this… this Jon Snow….” 

Ko closed the distance between them. They took his helmet in their hands and forced him to look them in the eyes. 

“You, Din Djarin, _you’re_ Cody's choice.”


	16. Are You In or Out

“Who are you that you’d seek an audience with the princess?”

“My name is Jorka and I am from Cantonica.”

The two kingsguard members rolled their eyes.

“The princess doesn’t have time for some gambler from Canto Bight! Get out of here you-”

“Ser Arys Oakheart and Ser Mandon Moore, who is this?”

All three men turned to see Cody standing in the hallway. 

“Pr- princess? What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be-”

“It’s my house,” Cody said with a smile. “I’m right where I’m supposed to be. Now,” she turned to Jorka. “Who are you?”

“Your highness,” he bowed. “My name is Jorka. I’ve come to seek an audience with you.”

“Did you extend him guest right?” 

The two kingsguards shook their head no. 

“Well then, let’s get that taken care of and then see what I can do for you.”

* * *

Cody watched in feigned horror as Jorka noisily ate from the plate of fruit jelly set before him. 

“So, Jorka. What-”

He took a loud slurp of Nikta forcing Cody to pause. Once she was sure that he was finished she continued. 

“Jorka. You told my kingsguard that you needed to speak with me.”

“I do.”

“Canto Bight is a long way from Starfall. What could I possibly do for you?”

“Did you once,” he paused to finish his drink and signal for a refill. “Did you once,” he continued after a loud and long burp. “You had an attendant named Ko once, am I right?”

If there was one thing Gerold and Ashara taught Cody it was how to hide her true emotions. There was no way she was going to let this man, whom she didn’t know, see her shock. 

“Do _you_ know a Ko?” She asked instead. 

“I did. They used to help me run my casino. I lost touch with them for a while, after they got caught stealing. I recently began working with them again. Here’s what I think...”

He got closer to Cody now. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the kingsguard members tense. Jorka was practically in her personal space.

“I think you’d do anything to get Ko back. Let’s make a deal. You get your precious friend back all for a small fee.”

Cody’s heart was racing. How could she know if he was telling the truth? The kingsguard came back a long time ago and they had no sign or lead on her best friend. Now, so much time later, one was right in front of her.

“My lady.”

Both turned as Jon Snow entered the room.

“Hey, this is a closed meeting.”

Cody tossed Jorka a tight smile before standing. 

“Jorka this is Jon Snow, my fiancé. Jon this is Jorka, a visitor from Canto Bight.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Jon greeted. “I’m afraid I need the princess’ attention for a moment.”

Jon took Cody’s hand and began to lead her out of the room. Jorka’s protestations fell on deaf ears. When he attempted to follow the couple into the hall he was met with resistance from the guards. 

“You will wait here,” Ser Mandon Moore said, stopping him.

“Well can I at least have some more Nikta?”

This time is was Ser Arys Oakheart’s turn. “No.”

* * *

“I just received a raven from my brother Bran. It seems Jorka is in a bit of trouble with Cersei and the Nothoiin Cartel.”

Cody glanced back into the meeting room to see Jorka glancing around impatiently. She looked back at Jon. 

“I wanted to believe…”

“I know my dear. I don’t think he has Ko though. I think he’s just desperate.”

Ko shook her head, but she couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. 

“For a moment I allowed myself to believe that I was going to have them back, Jon.”

“I know,” he soothed. Jon wrapped his arms around Cody and brought her close.

For the first time in a while Cody allowed herself to cry not only for Ko but for Oberyn as well. She missed him. She truly missed him, and she knew that she’d never see either of them again. 

“You’ve been an incredible friend to me.” Cody mumbled into Jon’s chest.

He smoothed her curls and kissed her forehead. “I think your mother was looking for you. I’ll send Jorka away.”

“You’d do that?”

“Of course.”

Cody placed a chaste kiss on Jon’s cheek before gathering her skirts and going off to find her mother. 

Jon turned and took a deep breath.

“Jorka?” He called entering the room.

Jorka stood to attention. “Finally. I’ve waited long enough… wait. Where’s Cody?”

“She had pressing matters to tend to with the Queen and King.”

“I thought that she was the queen. And what about-”

“She was happy to entertain you. She also requested that I send you off.”

Jorka’s expression darkened. “She’ll regret sending me away.”

“Guards.”

The two stepped forward and Jorka stepped away. 

“Like I said,” Jon returned. “She was happy to entertain your visit.” 

* * *

“Tonight’s the feast. How are you feeling kid?”

Cody laughed. “Dad, I’m not a kid anymore.”

“That’s true,” he acknowledged. “Look, I get that we’ve been through some ups and downs. I’m glad you’re giving this another go.” 

Gerold kissed his daughter before leaving her alone with her mother.

“What’s on your mind, Cody?”

She sighed.

“Not so much being queen anymore, and I know Jon will be a good king.”

“But?”

“I honestly don’t think he wants to be.”

“You know, some would say that’s precisely why he would be a good king. He isn’t doing this because he wants to dominate people and he isn’t doing this for power. He’s got a good heart.”

“A heart that belongs to Ygritte.”

“Ygritte?”

Cody sighed and stood. She paced before turning back to her mother.

“She’s the woman he loves. She’s back North. I can’t even get mad at him for loving her. It’s not like I’m giving away my heart.”

“You once said you didn’t need to love a husband.”

When Cody looked her mother in the eyes this time there were tears. 

“I can’t stop thinking about Oberyn. How he’d have made me laugh. Mom, when he held me I felt like… I felt like I could do anything. He made me happy.”

“Oh, my dear. We don’t get to choose whom we love.”

That statement caused Cody to pause. She looked at Ashara, her mouth slightly open. It was as if the notion of love seemed to suddenly hit her. 

“I don’t, I can’t… we weren’t together nearly long enough.”

“You’ve never heard of love at first sight then?”

“Mom, this isn’t a fairy tale. That’s not real.”

“Love takes work and sacrifice. No one’s saying that it’s easy. But, honey, falling in love is magic. Fighting to save what we love, sometimes that’s part of the fairy tale too.”

Ashara could see the struggle within her daughter. She closed the distance between them and wrapped the younger woman in her arms. 

“Whatever you decide, we support you. But tell me this, Cody. Could you feel comfortable marrying Jon knowing how you feel about Prince Oberyn?”

_“I’d like to know you. In fact, if I had my way you’d send Nis home and never accept a visit from another prince. Not until you tired of me anyway.”_

Cody knew her answer. She knew her mother was right. She knew she loved Oberyn. Every prince she’d met paled in comparison. And yet, she’d made an oath and when enough people made false promises, words stopped meaning anything. Then there would be no more answers, only better and better lies.

“I want it to be enough-”

Ashara cut her daughter off. “Then let it be enough.”


	17. Breaking In

Ned swallowed his ale before answering Gerold’s question.

“We have a mix of followers in the North. Some follow The Faith of the Seven while others follow The Old Gods of the Forest. Cody told me that you all don’t worship the Drowned God. You also worship the Old Gods.”

“We don’t,” Gerold confirmed. “That religion didn’t spread far enough here. It stayed with the Iron Born. The Old Gods suit us well.”

“I mean, that makes it easier for us and the wedding. One religious’ ceremony.”

The two men paused their conversation when Jon approached. 

“So, what happens first? Is it the coronation or the wedding?”

“Well,” Gerold said with a sigh. “First is the coronation. That will be a small affair. Of course, you and your family will be invited. It will be small. There will be a royal announcement. Then the wedding will occur and that will be Cody’s first presentation as queen. It will also be your presentation as king.”

“And when is the coronation?”

Gerold looked around and rubbed his neck. “Ashara has told me so many dates. Where is she- Ashara!”

As the queen of Starfall joined the conversation both Ned and Jon bowed. 

“My dear, which of the banquets is Cody’s coronation?”

“The dinner tomorrow is the coronation. The wedding will be a few days later. Darling, you know this.”

“What would our husbands do without us?” Catelyn replied joining the conversation.

* * *

To say that Ko was tired was an understatement. Since their tearful goodbye from Sorgan they’d fought off Duros, Palliduvan, and human bounty hunters. The Razor Crest was badly damaged. As a result, the trio stopped by Ranzar Malk, an old buddy of the Mandalorian’s, space station for repairs.

Coronations and weddings were the talk of the galaxy, especially for the peaceful people of Starfall. Most everyone loved Cody and sympathized with her situation. As they traveled the stars news filtered in.

Ko and Delphi gave Din his space. Despite their return to Starfall he hadn't declared his intentions. So, the two remained in the back of the ship, their heads together as they thought over the future. 

“The way I see it we have two options. We can keep running after visiting Starfall or we can stay.”

“Cody will do everything in her power to keep us safe,” Ko replied. “The question is do we want to put her in the position where she has to?”

“You can tell me if I understand her character correctly or not. I have a feeling once our princess sees you, she won’t let you go again.”

“_Our_ princess?”

“We’re a team, you and me. I just hope Cody likes me.”

Ko couldn’t stop the grin on their face, “She’ll love you.”

* * *

Ko left Delphi and Din in their room. Din landed the Razor Crest on one of the mini islands of Starfall. Neither Ko nor Delphi asked why he knew the mini patch of land was there. They also didn’t ask why the individuals living there seemed to know him or knew him well enough to lend him their vehicle. They simply accepted it all as is. 

Ko’s mind was preoccupied the entire ride to the mainland. Part of them was rehearsing what they would say when they finally saw Cody again. How to explain their former life in Canto Bight, why they’d left, and everything they've been through. The other part of them watched Delphi. She’d never been away from Canto Bight before. 

Ko gently nudged Delphi. When she looked away from the water, Ko could see the awe and wonder in her eyes. 

“I didn’t know there was this much blue in the whole galaxy.”

Ko couldn’t help but smile. They took Delphi’s hand in theirs and stared out into the water. Delphi noticed that many were getting ready, as if for celebration. She’d asked if it was all for the wedding, at which Din somehow tensed even more. One of the children, Temiri Blagg, told them that tonight was the queen’s coronation. The wedding would be soon after, but the coronation first would ensure that Jon Snow would just marry into becoming king. 

“Hey.”

Ko looked at Delphi. 

“Yeah?”

“It’s going to be okay,” Delphi told them with confidence. 

Ko kept repeating Delphi’s assurance as they snuck through the halls of the caste. Guards and guests milled about everywhere getting ready for the festivities. Ko didn’t see Ashara, Gerold, or Cody though. They ducked behind a column and waited for a few members of the kingsguard to pass. Eventually, they found themselves standing in front of the secret entrance to Cody’s closet. Another passage only the two of them knew about. They pushed the photo aside and entered the dark room. 

“Jacen, could you go down to the kitchen and sneak us some Vagnerian canapés? Just avoid my dad or he’ll steal the whole plate.”

Ko heard a door opening and closing. When they were sure they were alone they stepped into the room. Cody was fastening together her diamond cut dress reminiscent of the Targaryens' dragons. Ko noticed she was struggling to secure on of the straps and spoke. 

“Do you need help with that?”

Cody’s hands froze. For a moment, she didn’t move. After what felt like ages she turned. Her eyes grew wide as she registered who was in front of her. Then, as if someone was hitting play, Cody launched herself across the room and into Ko’s arms. 

“How are you here? Where have you been? Are you okay?”

“Hold on. Hold on. So many questions. I can only answer them one at a time.”

Cody stepped back to look Ko over, checking for injury. When she didn’t see any physical marks, she embraced Ko again. 

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed _you_.”

Cody took Ko’s hands in her own and sat them down on the bench at the end of her bed. 

“Ko, bounty hunters took you. We sent kingsguard but they returned with no idea. I tried to come after you too. My mom caught me one of the times. I wanted to come after you so many more times, but I realized I didn’t know where to start. I mean, I know you were with Olenna and the Tyrells. I know you’re from a city that you’d rather not talk about. I know your mother is a singer and your father is a police officer. But I know next to nothing else. I didn’t know how to find you.”

Ko could see that Cody was trying not to cry.

“I know, Cody. I never told you my past on purpose. I was running from some demons and unfortunately, they caught up with me.”

“Because of Oberyn.”

Ko nodded. “Yeah, it turns out he wasn’t a prince. He was a bounty hunter.”

They studied their friend. Waves of emotion were displayed on Cody’s face. She hadn’t said his name with disdain, but she hadn’t said it happily. 

“Cody, he’s also the one that saved me. He came back to get me. He risked his life to break me and a friend out. He took us to this place called Sorgan. He was going to give up living his life to make sure we were safe there. And we were, for a while.”

“Ko-”

“We’re still not safe,” Ko interrupted. “Bounty hunters are still after us. We came back because one of the elders in the krill village we were at received a raven announcing your marriage. I figured a coronation was going to happen somewhere in there.”

“...We?”

Ko smiled. “Yeah, princess. We came back. Can you get us to my old room?”

Cody nodded. She stepped into the hall and ordered her guards to leave. After scribbling a note to leave the Vagnerian canapés, the two walked down the hall uninterrupted. Cody stopped in front of the door, unsure of what to expect. Ko opened it. 

“Cody meet Delphi, my friend.”

Ko watched nervously as the two women regarded one another. A split second later they were hugging. 

“Ko has told me all about you,” Delphi exclaimed. “It’s so wonderful to finally meet you!”

“I can’t wait to get to know you. Thank you for taking care of Ko.”

“She took care of me too,” Delphi winked. 

The two let go and Delphi backed up to take Ko’s hand and squeeze it. Cody held back a grin as she noticed her friend blushing. 

“Of course, you’re both welcome to the coronation and the wedding,” Cody invited. “Hell, you’re both _in_ the ceremonies. And don’t worry. After the first incident with the bounty hunters, we’ve changed our security model. The only reason Ko could get in was because they know this place so well. You’ll be safe and then…” Cody trailed off, realization hitting her. 

“Delphi… are you from Canto Bight?”

“How did you know?”

Cody looked like she was going to fall. Immediately Ko and Delphi were by her side. They helped her sit.

“What is it, Cody?”

“A man named Jorka was here. He, he told me he’d return you for a small fee and Jon sent him away. I… I didn’t believe him.”

Her voice broke and Cody looked up with fresh tears. 

“If only I’d listened.”

Both Delphi and Ko immediately wrapped their arms around Cody and shushed her. 

“You did the right thing,” Ko assured. “If Jorka came recently then we were long gone. Besides. You really _can’t_ trust him. You didn’t know.”

“Thank you for your concern. We’re back now.” Delphi added before stepping into another room to search for a basin of water and a cloth. 

“A friend, huh?” Cody teased as she wiped her eyes. 

“Shut up,” Ko smiled as Delphi entered with the materials to also fix Cody’s makeup. 

As Delphi and Ko helped Cody readjust, Ko studied their friend.

“You can ask,” Ko said their voice soft. 

They made eye contact in the mirror in front of them.

“No, I can’t,” Her voice cracked but she continued anyway. “The man I _promised_ to marry is downstairs waiting.”

“You can ask,” Ko repeated. 

“No, I _can’t_,” Cody insisted closing her eyes in frustration.

“Ask.”

Cody sighed in vexation. She’d never yelled at Ko before and she didn’t want to now. Still, she couldn’t understand why her friend would push her like this. Cody opened her eyes, prepared to explain to Ko, and stopped cold. Delphi and Ko disappeared. Instead _he_ stood in front of her. Dressed in the same armor he’d worn when telling her to call him Red Viper. 

“Oberyn?” She whispered, not quite trusting herself. 

She watched as he reached up and removed his helmet. Her breath caught as she saw his face again. For the millionth time that morning, Cody knew she was crying. She stood and approached him carefully. He remained still, waiting. 

She reached toward him carefully, as if afraid he would disappear. Her hands connected with the solid shape of his beskar. Cody flattened her palm against the armor. Din looked down and laid his hand over hers but didn’t remove it. They’d been in this exact same position before, in the lighthouse. She’d touched his bare chest then, just as she touched him now as if she couldn’t believe he was real. 

Cody couldn’t believe her eyes, “What are you _doing_ here?” 

“We came back for you.”


	18. Diamond in the Rough

“You left me. You kidnapped my best friend and left me _alone_.”

Cody turned from Din. He watched as she paced the floor in front of him.

“I… I can’t do this right now. I’m supposed to be getting married. You… you can’t be here.”

Cody pushed past Din and made it to the door. She stopped just before she reached the knob. Cody turned back to him.

“You looked me in the eye and said you really were a prince. I asked you not to lie to me and you told me that Dorne was real. When I met you in the streets of Starfall, young and stupid, you were really there for Ko. That whole time in the lighthouse you lied to me. And, despite all of that, you _still_ came back too late.”

Din couldn’t hold back his surprise. 

“Too late?”

Cody laughed and he couldn’t tell if it was bitter or forlorn. 

“I was mad at you, at first. I was desperate to find Ko. I tried so many times to leave this castle. Sometimes I made it far enough into the water that I couldn’t see my home anymore. I always turned back.”

Cody came closer to Din, leaving the door and her escape behind. 

“Life went on. I had to take up my royal duties. My coronation would come whether there was a wedding or not. Then I just… _missed_ you. You know, Ko told me what you did, how you went back, and where you’ve been. My mother told me we don’t get to choose whom we love, and I guess she was right. Ob-”

“My name isn’t Oberyn Martell,” he interrupted. “It’s Din Djarin.”

Din sunk to his knees and hung his head. 

“I know the importance of oaths. I will not keep you from honoring yours. I came to return Ko to you, to seek your forgiveness, and right my sin.”

Cody crossed the rest of the distance until she was standing before Din. He raised his eyes up to her and was surprised to find Cody silently crying.

“Cyar'ika…” He mumbled.

Cody welcomed Din into her arms, holding him tightly. As he rested his head against her stomach, hiding in the folds of the fabric of her dress, she could feel him shudder with sobs. Cody took Din’s face in her hands and turned his gaze toward her own. She used her thumbs to wipe away his tears and laughed.

“You remember that lighthouse? We should have stayed in that lighthouse. I told you so.”

And he understood what she meant. This was her way of telling him that she forgave him. Because she couldn’t actually say the words. By saying he was too late she’d already admitted too much.

“We’ll go back to that lighthouse,” he said. “We’ll be okay. We will.”

And she understood what he meant. This was his way of telling her that he thankfully accepted. Because he couldn’t actually say the words. By saying them he’d acknowledge what her oath prevented her from truly saying.

He studied her and saw the shift in her eyes. One could call it magic, the way he could read her expressions, thoughts, and body so well after so much time apart.

“No,” he disagreed. “You’re going to be so much for Starfall. Jon can give you that. He’s got the proper titles. Even if he’s a bastard he comes from the right family. I don’t. I’m just me.”

Cody sunk to her knees and looked him in the eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but he gave a slight shake of his head telling her no. He knew what she was going to say and he wouldn’t let her say it. Instead, Din smiled sadly. He wanted, more than anything in the whole galaxy, to let her speak. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. He refused to make her an oath breaker. He refused to make her like himself. 

“I love you,” he whispered. “I accept you in any way I can have you. If that is as your subject then I accept. You are my _queen_, Cody. You’re a good person. Keep your oath.”

“Tell me something about you,” Cody asked melting into his embrace.

This time, Din chose the truth.

“I was born before the Clone Wars. Separatist battle droids attacked. My parents died hiding me. I thought I would die too. I was saved.”

“Tell me something more,” Cody asked.

“I’m glad I found you.”

She looked at him, her eyes wide, and he fell in love with her all over again.

“I’m not giving up on us. I’ll fight for you with as much honor a man like me has because I can’t lose you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awishman/pseuds/SavetheSpaceWhales), thank you. Our conversations helped me figure out this chapter and it's one of my favorite things I've ever written. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.


	19. Attack of the Forty Thieves

“Din.”

He looked at her and couldn’t erase the goofy grin that painted his face. Although Cody was the one to call his name, she looked at him questioningly. 

“What?”

“That’s the first time you’ve ever said my name. I like the way it sounds coming from your lips.”

Cody blushed. Din glanced away to hide the fact that his pupils dilated, and he’d involuntarily licked his lips. How he longed to spend hours making that blush appear, how he longed to hear her say his name over and over, but he’d made his own vow. He’d bear the brunt of the pain from their inability to show one another affection. It was only right; it was his own fault. He’d do what he could to keep Cody honest while somehow still loving her.

“Din? Look at me.”

He turned back to look at her and for the first time since when they first met, she could see the full force of both love and lust painted on his face. Neither could deny what he was feeling. She placed a gentle hand against his cheek in comfort. 

“I’ve had years of practicing how to keep a neutral expression. It’s important when making deals, after all, I can’t show my hand. You, however, have had the privilege of living behind a mask. That’s why you’re so bad at it and I’m so good at it.”

She added the last part in jest. 

He smiled. Taking her hand, he placed an as innocent as possible kiss against her palm.

A soft knock at the door caused them to pull apart. 

“Come in!” Cody called. 

Din looked worriedly at Cody before both Ko and Delphi stepped into the room. They’d both showered and changed into elegant wear. Din was so caught up in reuniting with the love of his life that he’d forgotten the festivities.

“So, what happens now?”

“What happens now is that you three stay up here. I’ll send one of my kingsguard members, Brienne of Tarth, to stand guard outside. Ko, you know the secret passages as well as I do. If you need to escape, escape. Din protect my friends. I’ll come back to you once I explain the situation to my parents.”

“Jorka isn’t going to quit. He’s in deep trouble and he’s mad.”

“Don’t any of you worry about Jorka. I have him handled.”

“Cody?” Ko asked, their voice soft and unsure.

“It’ll be okay. Just… trust me.”

Ko watched Cody take Din’s hand and squeeze it. 

“I’m afraid the situation is a bit hopeless for us,” she said with a sad smile. “Jon is a good man. I have an answer to every problem except ours.”

“We’ll think of something,” he said softly. 

Downstairs was a small and intimate affair. Cody decided long ago that the smaller a gathering could be the better. She didn’t need a ceremony and it saved the people’s money. Cody steadied her breath as she made her way down the stairs. She glanced back up the stairs and saw Brienne standing proud. Ko, Delphi, and Din were safe. 

Cody reached the chamber where her parent's two thrones were, except now they would belong to her and her husband. Cody knew Din blamed himself. He didn’t have to assume the identity of Oberyn Martell or collect the bounty on her friend. But she didn’t have to insist on marriage. Plenty of people offered their support but Cody was the one who wanted a partner. To not be alone. As much as she wanted that second chair to belong to Din it belonged to Jon.

“Cody?”

She whirled around and was startled to find Jon behind her looking worried. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

They both realized the joke in his words and laughed. 

“I guess I have,” Cody admitted. She took Jon’s hand and eventually found her parents. Taking them into a secluded room she opened her mouth to speak.

“I know a lot is about to happen, but I have to tell you all first… Ko is upstairs. Din brought them, and their friend Delphi, back. I’ve offered them our protection. Jon and I have met him, a man named Jorka, he’s the one who set the bounty. He may come back for them.”

When Cody finished her rushed explanation, she looked to her intended and parents for their reactions. Gerold was the first to speak.

“Wait. Come again?”

When Cody was finished explaining it all again Ashara was the next to speak. 

“Who is Din?”

This time, Cody hesitated. She glanced at Jon and took his hand before speaking. 

“You all know him better as Oberyn.”

Gerold’s face grew red in anger. “He has no right to come here after breaking your heart.”

“Dad.”

The softness of his daughter’s voice stopped him mid-rage. 

“He returned my best friend to me. I forgave him a long time ago. It’s okay.”

“Where are they now?” Jon asked. 

“Upstairs. Are you okay with protecting them Jon? I know I’m asking a lot of you.”

“Of course. I’d do anything for you.”

Cody turned to Ashara.

“Mom?”

“A wise queen knows what she knows and what she doesn’t. We’ll always advise you, but this decision is yours.”

Cody nodded.

“We have my coronation. Then we send a message to Jorka. We will not barter, and he has no claims over his supposed bounties. We protect our family.”

“You have a plan?” Gerold asked.

“It’s already in place,” Cody confirmed.

“Alright,” Ashara spoke. I will gather everyone in the great hall. Cody you and Jon will go get your company.”

Everyone moved to follow Ashara’s instructions. Cody didn’t let go of Jon’s hand as she led him upstairs and into Delphi’s room. Brienne nodded as she let them pass. They entered the empty room.

“It’s just me. We’re here to take you all to the great hall for the coronation.”

Ko, Delphi and Din all emerged from the walk-in closet. 

“Guys, this is Jon. Jon this is Ko, Delphi, and… Din.”

Din and Jon both studied one another for a moment.

“Uh, Cody. Let’s touch you up one last time before we go downstairs.”

Cody looked between both Jon and Din before leaving with Delphi and Ko. The men stood in silence for a moment before Jon spoke.

“Do you love her?”

Din didn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

“I wasn’t there when she was at her lowest, but I did watch her pick herself up and keep going.”

“You don’t have to worry. I’m not here to interfere with the vow she made to you. I only want what’s best for her.”

“So do I.”

“Are you both ready?”

They turned to Cody. Delphi and Ko did an impressive job, but they’d also had an extraordinary canvas to work with.

“Yes,” they both replied. 

The coronation never took place. Once Din and Jon escorted Cody downstairs they were met by Brienne.

“What’s happening?” Immediately Cody knew that something was wrong.

“Jorka is here. Scouts saw his ships not too far off.”

“Are the people in their homes? Is everyone safe?”

Brienne nodded. “Everyone is on alert. The navy is already sailing out to meet them. They shouldn’t even make it to land. I’m here to make sure you’re safe.”

“Is there another boat?”

All of them practically spoke simultaneously. 

“Princess?” Brienne said at the same time Jon said, “You can’t mean to go out there!”

“I told you all that I had a plan and you all told me that you trusted me. Was I wrong?”

“No-”

“The navy will be there to protect me, and I will talk to him. Now, Brienne could you fetch my coat?”

Brienne hesitated but ultimately followed orders. 

“We can’t stop you,” Jon began. 

“And we won’t try,” Din added. 

“Good. Now c’mon. We’ve got a boat to catch.”

The waters were surprisingly calm, and Cody desperately hoped that it was a sign of good fortune. Cody surveyed the waters. Their navy was small but powerful. She had no doubt each soldier would fight to defend them, but she hoped it wouldn’t come to that. It wasn’t long before more ships came to greet them. She took a deep breath.

“Sail out to meet them,” she ordered. 

Both Delphi and Ko watched from the shore, with Gerold and Ashara, as Cody’s ship and Jorka’s ship met in the middle of their armadas. 

“She’ll be okay,” Ko said grabbing onto Delphi’s hand. “Right?”

“We have to trust her” Gerold replied. 

Ko looked through their pair of macrobinoculars. They could see that both Jon and Din were poised and ready for anything.

“I believe you are harboring my bounty. So, hand them both over _Mando_.”

Cody glanced behind her at Din before turning back to Jorka. 

“Why address him?”

“You sent me away once. I told you you’d regret it. He knows the rules of the Guild. He knows they’ll be running for the rest of their lives.”

“That may be so, but I rule here. Now, you aren’t getting Ko or Delphi back. Whatever claim you thought you had on them is no longer. I suggest you turn back and go back to Canto Bight. Leave them alone.”

“I choose violence,” Jorka sneered. 

The members of her navy stood tense as Jorka’s members prepared their weapons.

“I’m not so sure that’s wise.”

“What would you know of being wise? You’re a child playing at a ruler. You know nothing.”

“That may be so. But I know who you’re _really_ afraid of, Cersei Lannister. My maester investigated you after you left. I admit that I couldn’t find anything on Delphi or Ko, you kept them hidden. _But_ I did learn that Cersei visited you shortly after a fathier attack. You owe her money and you tried to use Ko and then me to pay her back.”

“This is too much talking. Now you insolent brat-”

“I sent her a raven” Cody continued ignoring him. “She couldn’t tell me anything about Cody or Ko either. What she _did_ let me know was that you owed her a significant amount of money. I fixed her problem. I brokered a marriage between her daughter Myrcella and Nis Penrose, Prince of Parchments. She gains their military and their ports.”

Jorka rolled his eyes, “And why are you telling me this?”

“Because that alliance brings wealth to Cersei, much more than you could ever repay. She’s in my debt and a Lannister always pays their debt.”

On the horizon, more ships sailed close. The lion on their sails was immediately recognizable. The Nothoiin were looming, menacing and mean. But Jorka didn’t notice.

“I think you’re bluffing. There’s no way you contacted Cersei.”

“If only you’d paid attention, you’d know when you’ve been beaten. I invited her to my coronation and my wedding as a show of good faith. Thank you for coming now, though. She’ll get to see you as well.”

Jorka’s eyes widened. He turned and saw the ships coming.

“You, you don’t know what you’ve done!”

“Except I do know,” Cody declared. “I’ve defeated you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kyriadamorte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyriadamorte) I especially gift this chapter to you. Because without you I wouldn’t have written any of this and it’s my favorite thing I’ve done. So, you get two important moments in Cody’s life: the first time she says Din's actual name and the moment she’s confident enough in her authority to engineer Ko and Delphi’s freedom.


	20. Why Me

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t expel you from my kingdom?”

Anger was painted on Gerold’s face. It only subsided a bit when Ashara wrapped a comforting and halting hand around his bicep.

“Gerold,” she chided.

“No. He broke our daughter’s heart. He gained our trust and betrayed us all. Why shouldn’t I order him to leave?”

Ashara’s voice was low but even. Her authority as both a queen and a mother permeated each word.

“Because he loves your daughter, and she loves him right back.”

Gerold glanced at Cody. For the first time, he noticed that Cody wasn’t hiding behind Din but instead standing next to him. He glanced down to see they were holding hands. They were seemingly leaning into one another.

“Is that true?”

“I’m not going to pretend I haven’t done wrong by you and your family. I tore you all apart. I won’t pretend my small role in helping to bring you back together erases that. I also know that Cody is promised to Jon. I won’t interfere.”

Din turned to Cody. He bowed before her, keeping her hand in his.

“I only ask that you allow me to serve you for the rest of my days. I will shield your back, and keep your counsel, and give my life for yours if need be. I pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you into dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and the new.”

The hall was quiet. Ko and Delphi, Ashara and Gerold all waited for Cody’s response. Jon was the first to speak.

“Cody? Could I speak to you for a moment?”

Cody nodded before turning back to Din.

“Arise.”

She waited until he was standing at his full height before turning toward Jon. As she followed him out of the room Din couldn’t help but notice the crack in Cody’s mask. She wasn’t as good as hiding her emotions as she thought, not when it came to loving him.

Jon sat Cody down in the next room. He took her hands in his and studied her a moment before speaking.

“Do you remember, before Jorka came, when I told you I would do anything for you?”

Cody nodded, unsure of where Jon was going. 

“I meant that. I admire you, Cody, I really do. It’s a noble thing that you’re telling yourself you must do. The people of Starfall are lucky that they have a queen who will put duty and honor before her own heart’s desires.”

“Jon… what are you…”

“Love is the bane of honor, the death of duty. What is honor compared to a woman’s love? What is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms… or the memory of a brother’s smile? _Wind and words_. We are only human, and the gods have fashioned us for love. That is our great glory, and our great tragedy.”

Jon took Cody’s hand, “Thank you for inspiring me.”

“Inspiring you?”

“I know we said all we needed was a connection. For some that’s true. Look at my father and Catelyn. She once told me that they built their love slowly over the years, stone by stone. But Cody, we don’t have to do that with one another. We both have people waiting on us who already love us.”

It was then Cody finally understood.

“You’re... you’re releasing me from my oath?”

Jon laughed, “I do know some things. I know I love you. I know you love me. I know we’ll always be friends, but I have to go home now.”

Cody placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Please, give Ygritte my best.”

Everyone waiting for Cody was tense. They had no idea what she would do or what Jon wanted to tell her. They only knew that they all trusted her judgment and would follow her lead on whatever she decided. They also all hoped she’d choose true and actual happiness. Whatever they were all thinking, they weren’t expecting Cody to return to the room without Jon. Everyone waited for her to speak. She turned to her friend first.

“Ko?”

They stepped forward. 

“Din assumed the name Oberyn and impersonated a prince in order to kidnap you on the orders of a bounty. Delphi?”

She stepped forward.

“He also came back for Ko and rescued you. Do you believe in him and can he earn your trust?”

Delphi spoke first. “I trust him. He didn’t have to take me along. He only came for Ko but didn’t hesitate to add me.”

“Ko?”

“If I didn’t have the love and understanding of the Lady Olenna or your parents I would still be working for Jorka in Canto Bight. Everyone deserves another chance.”

They turned to Din.

“I forgive you, but I’ll also be watching you. If you break Cody’s heart you _will_ have to answer to me.”

Next Cody turned to her parents.

“Dad you asked why you can’t expel him from Starfall. The answer is because that’s not your choice. His wrong was against me. I know that I haven’t had my coronation yet, but both you and mom agreed that I should be queen. I will _always_ take your advice. That’s why this is happening, so you can help me. And mom…”

Cody moved toward her mother and searched her eyes. Ashara couldn't help her smile as she wrapped her daughter in a hug. 

“Thank you, mom. Thank you for helping me believe in the fairy tale.”

Ashara wiped the tears that were beginning to fall from Cody’s eyes away. 

“You, my dear sweetheart, you deserve the fairy tale.”

Ashara beckoned Ko and Delphi to her and brought them both into the group hug. When they let go, she made sure to look each one of them in the eyes. 

“You each deserve happy endings.”

Finally, Cody turned towards Din. She approached him, taking his hands in hers. 

“My mother just told me that I deserve a happy ending. She’s the queen and what she says goes. It just so happens that I agree, and I’m the next queen so anything I say goes too. Well, I choose you. You’re my happy ending.”

Din let go and took a step back. “Where’s Jon? What about your oath?”

“We both have people waiting for us who already love us.”

“What?”

“That’s what he told me. He’s gone home to the woman he truly loves, and the only reason he felt comfortable enough to do it is because he trusted that there was someone who loves me already here. Was he wrong?”

Din let go of a shuddered breath. He couldn’t believe the words coming from Cody’s mouth.

“No,” he whispered. “He’s… he’s right.”

Din stepped back toward Cody.

“I want to stand with you, but I won’t be a good king for the people of Starfall.”

“Yes, you will. I’ll help you. Picture your future, with me. I won't pretend to have all the answers but can't you see the shape of it? It's solid and clear.”

“I want to take your hand. I do. I understand that you’re giving me a gift.”

“A gift?”

Din laughed and leaned forward, so their heads were together.

“The gift of Starfall. The gift of your love.”

“And you won’t take it?” Cody asked cupping his cheek in the palm of her hand.

He leaned into her touch, kissing the side of her hand. 

“I _desperatly_ want to Cyar'ika. I want it to be enough-”

Cody cut him off. “Then let it be enough.”

* * *

“Ko?”

They opened their eyes at the sound of Cody’s soft voice. Ko glanced over at Delphi to see that she was still asleep. Rubbing the sleep from their eyes they looked at Cody. 

“Is something wrong? What time is it?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Can you get dressed and come downstairs?”

Ko nodded and Cody retreated from the room. Finding their way through the dark Ko quickly dressed. They reached the door when Delphi’s soft voice pierced the silence. 

“Where are you going?”

Ko padded across the floor, back to Delphi. 

“Go back to sleep, love. I’m just going out with Cody.”

Ko placed a gentle kiss on Delphi’s forehead. They waited for her to roll over before leaving. Downstairs, Ko found Cody in one of the chambers meant for visiting lords or ladies. 

“Are you alright?”

Cody nodded yes. Ko studied their friend’s expression. They could tell that Cody was nervous but excited. 

“What is it?”

“We’ve had an exciting few weeks, but I have one more surprise. I’ve brought you something. Sit.”

Ko agreed, sitting beside Cody. Cody took their hand and squeezed before going to the door. When Cody opened it, tears immediately came to Ko’s eyes.

Ko thought they were seeing ghosts. They hadn’t seen the individuals that now stood in front of them in years. Ko stood hesitantly and stepped forward.

“Mom? Dad?”

“We’ve missed you Koko.”

Cody couldn’t stop the smile that graced her face as she watched the Choi-Ventafoli family embrace. She turned toward the door, to give them privacy when Ko called out her name.

“But, how did you find them?”

“The maesters worked around the clock. You all deserved to be together again.”

“Thank you,” Ko replied leaving their parents to hug Cody. 

“Aurodia and Oosha, you’re both allowed to stay here as long as you want. You can stay in the castle or in another home. But your family never has to be apart again.


	21. Speechless

Delphi woke to Ko already awake. They were leaning against the headboard staring at the door. 

“What is it?”

“My parents, they’re through that door.”

At that revelation, Delphi sat up. If she wasn’t awake before she was definitely awake now. 

“Aurodia and Oosha?”

Ko nodded. 

“They’re just through that door, down the hall, and asleep in one of the rooms.”

Ko turned toward Delphi, “They were on Serenno. Olenna was funding their hiding when Canto Bight became too dangerous for my father. Of course, my mother was going to go with me. It seems Gerold and Ashara kept Olenna informed of my well-being and she always let my parents know.”

“Did you just see them?” Delphi asked quietly. 

Ko nodded. “We talked for a while and cried a lot. Finally, we all grew too tired and fell asleep.”

“Except you’re not asleep,” Delphi noted. 

“I’m not.”

“What are you thinking?”

“I thought I'd never see them again. I also never thought I’d see Jorka again. I also… never thought I’d see you again.”

“Look at you,” Delphi smiled before closing her eyes. “It looks like Queen Ashara was right. We get our happy endings.”

“Yeah....”

Delphi opened her eyes again. “What is it?”

“Do you remember that morning on Sorgan? We were eating in that common house.”

“Yeah and that ex-Rebel shock trooper commented that we made a cute couple. It took you forever to stop blushing.”

“Yeah, it did take a while. But then the Proprietor agreed. And so do I.”

Ko bit their lip, desperately hoping they hadn’t read all the signs wrong. That they weren’t about to lose one of their oldest friends _again_.

“Really?” Delphi’s voice was soft. 

“Yeah, Delle. Really. This whole time, on the run, has been frightening and intense. But if I had to do it with anyone, I’m glad I did it all with you.”

“Don’t you have a lot going on though? You just reunited with your parents. We just had that whole Cody/Din/Jon thing. Think about it…”

“You're asking me to be rational. That is something that I know I cannot do. From the moment I met you, all those years ago, not a day has gone by when I haven’t thought of you. For the first time in a while, we have peace. Why not take advantage of it? Unless you don’t...”

“I do!” Delphi replied sitting up fast. “I do,” she repeated.

Delphi slid her hand across the sheets until she took hold of Ko’s. “You’re mine. Mine, as I’m yours.”

“I want you to know that I truly, deeply, love you.”

Delphi pulled Ko close until they were in her lap.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please.” 

Ko was the first to move closer, bringing their lips to Delphi’s. It was exploratory and a step above innocent.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since that time we ditched the casino and played on the beach.”

“Jorka was so mad at us after that. He said we lost him so much money.”

They studied one another. Their legs tangled together and their blankets surrounding them.

“Do you remember when I asked you what you wanted? Back when you first came back and we only had the comlink?”

Ko nodded. “I said I wasn’t sure.”

Delphi kissed the palm of Ko’s hand before flicking her eyes at them.

“Have you figured it out, do you know what you want?”

Ko placed gentle but sure hands around Delphi, bringing her closer.

Their second kiss was fervid as if they both knew it was simultaneously long overdue and right on time. As if they were both aware that this moment should be preserved in a bubble. They kissed until they were out of breath and their lips were puffy. When their kiss finally ended, they didn’t move apart refusing to leave the other’s space. 

“You are so beautiful,” Ko declared. 

“It’s only because I’m so in love with you,” Delphi giggled.

They slumped into the sheets, cuddling in bed. Ko yawned and Delphi kissed their cheek.

“Go to sleep.”

Ko signed and turned into Delphi. A feeling of peace washed over them as sleep overtook them. Just before rest claimed them, they spoke.

"Thank you for giving me the fairy tale," they mumbled. 

With Delphi in their arms Ko finally found sleep. Elsewhere in the castle Cody and Din were also in bed together. Cody was leaning against the headboard, her legs tangled with his as they faced one another. Din held onto Cody’s hand. He found that he never wanted to stop looking at her.

“So, what happens now?

“Now we regroup. Let the people know we’ll be alright, assure them. We plan the coronation to get their minds off any fear they may be feeling. And I do it all with you at my side.”

Din smiled. “I like the sound of that.”

“Are you going to be okay? Bounty hunting has been your life. I pretty much stay here. I don’t want to tie you down, and I don’t want you to regret your choice. That and... “

“And what?”

“Ko told me that you weren’t ever really supposed to remove your helmet.”

“That is the way,” he confirmed.

“So, it should be me asking you what happens next. Would you really be okay with staying? What about your family? I don’t want you to regret anything.”

Din could see Cody beginning to panic, while also trying to hide that panic. 

“Hey,” he shushed. “It’s okay. I’ll never be able to repay the Mandalorians for what they’ve done for me. They took me in, saved me, and gave me a purpose. That purpose led me to you. You’re my family Cody. I don’t regret anything. For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right. You, Cody Dayne, you’re my choice.”

Cody studied him, searching his face for the truth. In response, Din crawled closer until he was nose-to-nose with Cody.

“You’re the bravest woman I know. I’m lucky to be by your side,”

“Can someone still be brave if they are afraid?”

Din raised himself a bit to place a kiss on Cody’s forehead. “That is the only time a person can be brave.”

“Tomorrow my parents will have a thousand questions. We’ll solidify our alliance with Cersei and her kingdom. It’ll essentially be a political storm, not calm like it is now. If I’m being honest, I’m nervous. My heart is racing.”

Din placed Cody’s hand against his heart.

“Do you feel that? All you have to do is breathe.”

Cody took a deep breath in and out, in time with Din's heartbeat. Din gathered her in his arms and leaned against the pillows. 

“Everything you’re worried about will be there in the morning. You’ve already proven you can handle problems. Plus, you’ll have your parents, Ko, Delphi, me, and an entire small council to help you.”

“Tomorrow,” Cody mumbled already drifting off to sleep.

“Tomorrow,” Din confirmed. “Sleep well, princess.”

* * *

Din woke up early before Cody was awake. As much as he wanted to stay in bed with her, he got up and exited the room. He hadn’t lied to Cody last night, but he still needed a moment to mourn the loss of an integral aspect of his identity. Din spent a few minutes on the beach watching the sunrise before heading into the marketplace.

“Hello,” an older voice greeted.

When Din turned, he was surprised to be met with the old woman he’d met when he first came to Starfall. 

“Hello,” he returned. “It’s wonderful to see you again.”

“I knew you’d come back. Follow me.”

Din followed the woman back into her home. Just as last time, she had an outfit waiting for him. This time it was the color of amber. The embroidered pattern must have taken ages. The tunic went all the way to his feet and came together with a belt at his waist. Once again, it looked like it fit perfectly. 

“How did you know?”

“Today's special moments are tomorrow's memories. Remember that,”

“Who are you?” Din asked taking the fabric in his hands. 

“You're not going to find another girl like her in a million years. Do yourself a favor and tell her the truth from here on. Just be yourself.”

Din dropped the sleeve of the tunic and turned to offer his thanks to the woman, for both her words and her gift, but he couldn’t. By the time he finally looked up he found that he was alone.

The walk back to the castle was longer than his walk from it, if only because more people were up, and the roads were more crowded. He’d almost made it back when someone called to him. Din turned to find Temiri right beside him.

“Hey, buddy. What are you doing here?”

The young boy pointed toward the castle. 

“We’re here for the celebrations. The princess has an announcement.”

“Were you scared when you heard about Jorka coming?”

Temiri shook his head no. 

“I knew Princess Cody would protect us.”

Din couldn’t help but smile at the young boy’s confidence. “She will always do her best by you all.”

“Rose!”

The same young girl from his last visit ran up to him and immediately placed her small hand in his. Din looked down into her smiling face, shocked. When he looked back around him, he saw that a small crowd gathered around him.

“We haven’t seen your armor around in a long time, Mandalorian.” Someone in the crowd noted.

“There are so few of us left,” Din admitted.

“Why are you here?” Another called out.

“I’m... I’m here because I love your princess and I’ll support her in any way I can for as long as she’ll have me.”

He waited for the people to tell him that Cody didn’t need him. After all, he remembered their reaction to Nis. He knew that they were protective of her.”

“Does that make you a prince?” Rose asked, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“No. The princess decided that she would marry whomever she deemed worthy. I’m lucky enough that she thought I was.”

“You’ll always be a prince to me!” Rose declared.

Din mingled with the people, enjoying pastries and their general presence. The sound of excited shouts, though, pulled at his attention. Din looked up from where he was entertaining one of the children running around to see Cody smiling at him. 

“So, this is where you’ve been?”

“Yeah," he replied sheepishly. "I got a little distracted.”

"I like that. You're meeting with the people." Cody looked around. “Actually, I have an idea.”

It didn’t take long to set up in the marketplace because Cody didn’t want any of the pomp and circumstance. When she returned, she was dressed in yellow. The dress featured a deep V-neck and the sleeves clung to her shoulders. Cody also returned with her parents, Delphi, Ko, their parents, Cersei, and other various important officials. While she’d been gone Din changed into the outfit he’d been gifted.

“How about a coronation amongst the people?” Cody asked.

She was met with a resounding and approving cheer. 

“You’re all invited to the castle for a feast afterward. For now, though, Maester Caleotte?”

Caleotte stepped forward and handed Cody a small pin. Cody smiled her thanks and took it before turning to Ko.

“We’ve been through a lot, my friend. The days without you are when I felt the most lost. I can’t do this without you, and I don’t want to. You’ve always been more than my attendant. You’ve been my best friend and my family. I’m asking you to take on one more title. Be my Hand of the Queen.”

Cody held out the pendant to Ko.

“Really?”

They stepped forward and wrapped their hands around Cody’s.

“Really. Help me make sure I never fail the people,” Cody replied glancing at the crowd around her. “Help me do right by them.”

“Cody, it would be an honor.”

“Mom? Dad?” Cody called again. Gerold and Ashara also stepped forward. 

“Are you ready?” Maester Caleotte asked. 

Cody glanced at her parents. Gerold wiped away his tears and Ashara smiled. Cody turned back to the Maester. 

“I'm ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awishman/pseuds/SavetheSpaceWhales), you’ve supported me since day one. I wanted to give you Cody’s coronation because you’ll always royalty to me.


	22. Happy End in Starfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who stuck around this long! Writing this has made these last two months go by fast. I've loved every moment of it. Also, I got these translations from an internet translator so, please, be kind. Til the Spire.

“I don’t remember the last time we slept in this late. Either someone needs us for some royal duty or your son is awake…”

Din rolled over until his body completely covered Cody’s. He silenced her with a kiss.

“He's your son too. Plus, I send you back to sleep most nights, unless he’s hungry or you insist on seeing him.”

Cody chuckled at the truth.

“I’m sure my parents are just loving taking care of Kes. Retirement suits them, I think.”

“It does. Gerold turns from a grumpy bear into a big softy the moment you put his grandson in his lap.”

“I think that’s the only reason I felt okay coming here. My parents can take care of Kes, and Ko and Delphi can take care of the people.”

“And I,” Din replied slipping his hand under Cody’s frame to bring her flush against him “can take care of you.”

Cody laughed into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Din. “Come here, my king.”

* * *

Ko adjusted the baby on their hip and turned back to Delphi.

“Do you have everything?”

Delphi nodded. “Yep. I’ve got Kes’ toys, milk, a few essentials…”

At the sound of his name, Kes began to babble. Ko gave him their finger and smiled as he played with it. His complexion was the perfect combination of his parents. He'd also inherited his brown eyes from both of them, although their shape was all his father. His brown curls were undoubtedly from his mother, everyone was shocked when he'd been born with a full head of hair. As for demeanor, Delphi swore he acted more like Din while Ko saw more of Cody.

“C’mon. I bet your mom is excited to see you again.”

Ko and Delphi climbed the stairs to the top of the lighthouse. Once they reached the door, Delphi knocked loudly.

“You two better be decent," she joked. "We have a baby with us.”

“He’ll forget anything he sees. What about us?”

Cody laughed as she opened the door.

“We’re dressed.”

At the sight of Kes in Ko’s arms Cody lit up.

“Ko you know I love you, Delle I’m glad to see you, but come here my little one!”

Cody took him into her arms and hugged him close. Kes did his best to wrap his small arms around Cody. He was obviously happy to see his mother.

“He played with the ship’s controls the entire way here. Both of you have a troublemaker on your hands.”

At the proclamation of ‘troublemaker’ Din appeared and took Kes from Cody’s hands.

“Don’t listen to them Kes Dayne, you were born of passion! You stay mischievous. You got it from your padre.”

Delphi, Ko, and Cody watched Din sit in a rocking chair right by the windows. One of Din's first reactions, upon finding out that Cody was pregnant, was to renovate their lighthouse to be safe for their baby. They'd added a pram, blankets, toys, everything they thought they'd need for him. It was now very much _their_ family place. When they weren't at their castle, everyone in Starfall knew they could be found at their lighthouse.

Din propped Kes up on his lap so his son could see the waves down below. Kes banged against the window as the tide washed in and stared at his father every time it went back out. Cody long ago became accustomed to Din mumbling Mando’a, but Delphi and Ko strained to hear.

“He’s done this since he found out I was pregnant. He used to just talk to my belly but now that Kes is here, he just talks straight to him,” Cody explained. “Even though he chose to remove his helmet, part of him still thinks of himself as a Mandalorian. This is his way of passing that culture down to his son.”

The three watched as Din spoke softly.

“Gar cuyir ner ad, kes, bal Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.”

“I’ve picked some of it up,” Cody told Delphi and Ko. “He said _you are my son, Kes, and I love you.”_

Din turned toward the three of them standing. He pointed toward Ko and Delphi.

“ibac's ko bal delphi bal val kar'taylir darasuum gar.”

_"That’s Ko and Delphi and they love you.”_

Din turned toward Cody and took Kes’ hand in his. He helped Kes point to his mother.

“ogir's gar buir cody, queen be starfall. She cuyir ner kar'ta bal gar cuyir kaysh kar'ta.”

_“There's your mother Cody, queen of Starfall. She is my heart and you are her heart.”_

Cody turned her head so neither Kes nor Din could see tears forming in her eyes.

“So, who’s governing the people?” Cody asked clearing her throat and wiping them away.

“Maester Caleotte is dealing with daily politics. I believe your parents are going on vacation for a while, maybe to the Summer Isles.”

“Well, you two can take off if you want. I can survive without my Hand for a while. You both deserve it. Besides, I think Din secretly misses political life.”

Ko turned to Delphi and placed a kiss on her cheek. “What do you say, Delle? Do you fancy a getaway?”

“I’ve always wanted to attend the Festival of the Ancestors. We could go to Pasaana.”

“Anywhere for you.”

Cody took Ko’s hands in hers.

“Have fun, okay? Bring back one of the colored kites, if you can.”

“Of course. You promise to send plenty of holograms of Kes for the holoprojector. I don’t want to miss any part of him growing up.”

Cody nodded and squeezed Ko’s hands. Ko saw the briefest flicker of fear in their friend’s eyes.

“Jorka isn’t a threat. Cersei hasn’t been a problem. The Guild won’t come here. I’m going to come back to you.”

Cody nodded. “I know, I know. I just, I love you. I’ve never had a friend like you.”

Ko brought Cody in for a hug.

“You know,” they whispered. “If Din hadn’t come to Starfall you wouldn’t have that beautiful boy of yours _and_ you wouldn’t have met the love of your life. But I also wouldn’t be free. Another bounty hunter could have come all those years ago. But because it was him, and because he loved you, he saved me. Now I’m my own master and to be such a thing is greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world.”

“Din called Cody's name at the same time Delphi spoke Ko’s name. The two friends turned to their respective partners.

“Are you ready to go?” Delphi asked.

“I think the trip tired him out,” Din informed.

Cody and Ko turned back toward one another.

“I want to hear everything when you get back.”

“Of course. I expect the same.”

“You two know that comlinks exist, right?” Delphi asked laughing.

“I swear they’re the most sentimental pair in the whole galaxy,” Din added.

“Good-” Cody started and stopped, her voice breaking.

"It's okay."

"I don't think I can say goodbye to you. Being apart from you once was enough."

"We aren't saying goodbye," Ko corrected. "Think of this as more of a... see you later."

Cody nodded and wrapped her friend in one last hug. "Until we meet again."

(Cody and Din art commission drawn by @gerdyliciousart on Instragram)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hammie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balancedpadawan) I’m giving you this last chapter. Because we all deserve a happy fairy tale ending. I dedicate Ko and Delphi’s, as well as, Cody and Din’s happy ending to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this story a chance. It means the world to me.


End file.
